


Summer Bang

by ChrisHemsworthsWifey



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, BAMF!Bilbo, F/M, Fluff, How do I tag?!, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Thorin, Rugby, Summer, Summer Olympics, because I can't just write fluff, bit of crack, but not really, i dont even know, lol actually a lot of smut, sea shells, tincy bit of smut, type thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisHemsworthsWifey/pseuds/ChrisHemsworthsWifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has planned a small surprise get away for his lovely Bella, arranging for them to go to Esgaroth a few days before the big Summer Commemoration.<br/>All he wanted to do was let his Bella get a chance to relax and hang out with himself and the other members of the Company, and everything was going perfectly! But then, as most things do for Thorin, it turned into a nightmare. Only this nightmare was filled with fires, kidnapped children, his missing One, and being hit with a tree branch in the back of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fíli, and Kíli, at your service!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a small thing, but . . . it kinda got away from me . . . hope you all enjoy!!  
> Also, I just love Frerin, so any chance I can to shove him in, I will do it.

Hello, lovely readers! I am Kíli Durin, the most dashing of the Durins who reside in Erebor. The most ruggedly handsome of all the royals. The most well respected and well liked dwarven prince. The most kind, loving, charitable, humble-

_“Humble” my ass._

Fíli! What are you doing here? I was chosen to do the intro to the lovely readers!

_No, you volunteered, and then ran out of the room before anyone could stop you from harassing these poor readers._

I am NOT harassing anyone! . . . (If any of you thought I was, I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to, I’m just excited!)

_(He was dropped on his head as a wee babe.)_

Says you! Ugh, Fíli! Why are you here?! I was just getting started.

_Well, I was selected to come and do the intro with you, to make sure you didn’t ruin it._

Jeez, brother! Why must everyone doubt me?! I’ve got this!

_No one is questioning your level of “got”, brother, but incase something goes wrong, I am simply here for back-up._

Okay, but remember that! You are back-up, and I’m . . . front-down . . . which is the opposite of back-up!

_Well done, brother. Very smooth._

**As smooth as a river stone.**

_Uncle_ Frerín?!?

**In the flesh, my wonderful nephews.**

_Why did they send you up?! They already sent me!_

**Oh, well, they didn’t** **_really_ ** **send me up. I kind of came on my own.**

. . . You have a meeting you’re supposed to be in, don’t you?

**I always wondered why people said you had no brains.**

I feel like I should be highly offended.

_You really should be._

Ugh! Don’t you have a certain princess you can go flirt with, you great big brute!

**Oooooooooooo . . . .**

_Yes, but as crown Prince, and prime example of what dwarves should look like, I must live up to my duties and obligations bestowed upon me by my King - uncle Frerín, stop!_

**Which one is it?**

_Stop that!_

Leolaín.

**Ha! I knew it!**

_Traitor. . . what do you mean, “you KNEW it”?!_

**Oh, nephew. You have a type. And cute, quiet, timid girls who are also loving and loyal to a fault, with extremely kinky chocolate brown hair and green eyes like your very own, and then when they have that lovely tan skin? That is** **_exactly_ ** **your type. The fact that it's Daín's daughter just makes it ten times better!**

_Anyways, it would be ludicrous of me to simply disregard my responsibilities in order to please my own wants like some narcissistic creatures that I happen to know very well._

. . . . . Why are you using big ass words all of a sudden?

**Yeah. . . but watch your mouth.**

Sorry.

**Oh, I don’t really care, but your mother does, and I don’t want her blaming me for your foul mouths when it is obviously also Dwalin’s fault and hers! She swears worse than Dwalin at times, and is much more creative than I am. Anyways, back to the important question here. Why are you using big ass words all of a sudden?**

_I am not. That’s preposterous._

. . . . . (*gasp*)You’re trying to sound smarter than you are!

_How absurd, and quite appalling behavior from you, Kíli. To suggest that I am anything but smart is simply disgraceful and downright abhorrent._

I don’t know what you’re saying!

_I’m saying I’m smart, and you’re rude._

Why couldn’t you have just said that?!

_I did!_

**You know, I find it dangerous to use one’s entire vocabulary in a single sentence.**

Ha!

 _Jeez, uncle Frerín_ _! Who’s side are you on?!_

**Mine.**

_That doesn’t even make sense!_

Ugh! You know what? I have lost all my ability to care.

**It’s quite freeing, wouldn’t you agree?**

Yeah! But, besides that, I think we’ve managed to lose a few readers thanks to your obsessive need to be so majestic and controlling, Fíli.

_Why must you compare me to uncle?_

**Oi! Make sure to be specific on which uncle.**

. . . .hmmm, I guess that does describe him rather well. . . .anyways, you can both either help me catch the lovely readers up on what they must know, or you can leave.

_Carry on, my dear brother._

**The stage is yours, my dear nephew.**

Thank you. Now, I guess we should start by telling you that our story takes place five years after B.O.F.T.A, an-

_Bofta? What in Mahal’s name if Bofta?_

The Battle of the Five Armies, brother. Jeez, I thought you said you were smart.

**(Weirdo)**

Shh! Now, anyways, it is five years after B.O.F.T.A, and Erebor is back to being in tip top shape. We still have construction going on, but that’s because we are now building new things instead of restoring the old ones.

**I was just about to go to a meeting that was to start up a new set of housing complexes within the mountain. Supposed to be bigger and grander than ever before.**

Uncle, hush! Dale is much the same with their building, though I haven’t been there much, but Bard rules with a kind but mighty fist of power! The city has new residents from Gondor, Rohan, and a few of the Northmen clans have come down to live in the city as well.  
Then Esgaroth is back up and running again.

_More like floating again, you mean._

**HA!**

Good one, brother! Esgaroth is back up and _floating_ again, and is run by a great woman known as Esmeralda. She is actually, believe it or not, the previous Master’s niece on his brothers side or something like that. Anyways! She was a very vocal believer that the Master wasn't doing what he could -

_Which he wasn't_

The weasel. Anyway, she also would go against his back to help the poor of Esgaroth. A real “for the people” type of woman. So, the master -

_Being the nasty snake he was._

\- cast her out and banished her from Esgaroth. I think she was about 15, and was all alone since her mother and father had died. But, she took it as a new beginning!

**Honestly, one of strongest women out there.**

I know right! She went out and traveled to Rohan, where she trained as a shield maiden, and became one of the best fighters of the Rohirrim! She kept in touch with everyone in Esgaroth and would send money back to certain families that needed it desperately. She had actually been told of our return to the mountain, and curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she thought it was time to return home.

_Good thing too, since she arrived around the same time as Dain._

**Just in time for the battle.**

Yeah! She saved Bard, and even Bifur, if I’m right, right?

_Yes, that's how they met. She and Bifur I think begun courting only a few short months after the battle._

**That they did. Practically inseparable.**

Yeah, but she and Bifur were like destined for each other. Bifur even gave her like a third of his coin to help her rebuild Esgaroth before they were a thing. Speaking of which, it’s really pretty now! Not that dull drab wooden junk of a town it was few years back. The houses are new, and painted in fun colors and designs. All the people are happy. And they have the fun ferry boats, or whatever they call ‘em.

_Perhaps you should describe to the group what the ferry boats look like, that way some don’t think they are tiny boats made for fairies._

**That would be cool, though.**

_Yes, it would be._

The ferry boats have two large hulls that hold up a massive deck, allowing the boats to carry everything from animals, to vegetables, to people, to stone. Anything! They have made trade and travel easy between Erebor, Dale, Esgaroth, and Mirkwood. Speaking of which, the elves are doing fine!

_Ugh._

**Hmp.**

Hush! Tauriel and the rest of the guard have managed to lower the spider problem through Tauriel’s suggestion, and Tauriel has found a safer route for all the returning dwarves to travel on. Tauriel has been labeled Erebor’s official spokesman when it comes to working with Thranduil and his council members since no one else wants to. It’s usually Tauriel and auntie Bella that handle all the trade agreements with the elves since they have the most patience, and I think that's one reason uncle Thorin kinda likes her. Tauriel has been living in the mountain now, especially since she and I married a few years back, and since the damn tree shagger Thranduil said she could never reside back in the forest, though she is allowed to visit to negotiate between us and them, and help out for the spider problem. Bastard just wants to use her wonderful brain full of knowledge. Tauriel has also-

_Brother, please!_

What?!

_It has been less than a minute and already you have said her name about . . . six or seven times! Give it a rest._

What? Can I not be proud of my wife and One and all she has accomplished?!

**You can. . . .**

_But it is best if you also talk of other things! I believe we have lost more readers now with all your talk on Tauriel._

Well, if they don’t want to stay and read about my beloved Tauriel, then good riddance.

_Brother._

Ugh!

**Hmmm. . .you really DO sound like Thorin at times, Fíli. . . .**

_Hey!_

Ha! But still! I will talk of her whenever the chance occurs. As would Thorin about auntie Bella, or Nori about Dwalin(though that makes me sick cause Nori reveals way too much every time), -

 _EVERY time_ **.**

**Don't be jealous.**

_Trust me. We’re not._

**Oh, come now! A dwarf in love with his One and is happy to share. Tis a wonderful thing!**

_Not when it is about their sex life, and how he was up ALL night sharpening Dwalin's mighty hammer, and I am too scared ask what he means since I have NO idea if he means the actual hammer or his -_

**AH! No! I take it back! STOP!!**

Ew. Or if it was you talking about Leolaín, or Bofur about Chrissy, or Uncle Frerín with the servant girl!

**How'd you know about her?!**

Mama.

**Ugh, damn you mother and her big mouth! Can never keep a bloody secret.**

Well, you should know by now not to tell her secrets, and plus she didn't tell me her name, so you still have half a secret.

_Hey, you know, maybe you should talk about the company._

Well, Balin is of course Thorin’s trusted advisor and is loving every second he has of being surrounded by complaining lunatic lords.

_Sometimes, I swear Balin is ONE of the lunatic lords with how much he loves being around them._

**RIGHT?!**

Anyways, mama has come and is a right terror when in the council meetings. Didn’t she get kicked out that one time?

_Aye._

**(But it didn’t really count.)**

(What do you mean?)

_Well, remember? Lord Gomrund said he wouldn’t continue being treated like dirt by a woman, and then mama threatened to cut off his private bits if that’s what she needed to be taken seriously, but then she made a snide remark and questioned whether he had any to begin with._

**Hehe!**

Oh yeah! And then uncle tried to calm the situation by having Dwalin escort her out of the rooms, but Dwalin refused to go near her -

**Which was a life saving move! Your mother goes absolutely batty when she is challenged the way she was with Gomrund, the stupid old sod.**

But so uncle gave her the option of staying in the meeting silently, or leaving entirely.

_Yep, but she still talked whenever she wanted to._

I love our mother.

_Same._

Anyways, so that’s mama. Dwalin is Captain of the Guard.

_Dwalin also married-_

Yes, yes I was just getting to that! Mahal’s BALLS, must you interrupt me so?!

_You know, if you just told the story, instead of dramatically pausing every ten seconds, I wouldn’t interrupt you._

Ugh! Dwalin has married Nori, who has become the mountain's master spy. Bifur, as we said, helps Esgaroth whenever he can, and is currently engaged to Esmeralda, but for the sake of the story, it's still a big “secret”(but just between us, the wedding is to be held in three months time!).

**His head. . . .**

Yes, yes, I know! I was just getting to that! Jeez! Bifur got hit in the head again, but this time, an elf managed to remove the previous injury. So, Bifur’s talking in Westron again, and Esmeralda continues to help him.

_I don't even want to think on how she is helping him, brother._

**Ew!**

Ugh, let's move on.

_And quickly._

Okay, so that's mama, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, and Nori. I guess I should just continue with the Ri brothers. Dori now runs a cute little tailor shop, while Ori is master of the library, a great feat for one so young. I think he has his eyes on someone in the guard?

**Well, NOW he does after everything that happened with-**

UNCLE FRERÍN!!!! You cannot tell the readers what they will find out in the story!

**Get. Your hand. Off. My. MOUTH!**

I'm sorry, what was that uncle-OW! You bit me!

**Well, serves you right!**

You bit me . . . with your mouth!

**Good observation! I am glad that you know that your mouth is up there, and not down there where everyone thinks yours is-**

_Kíli! Uncle Frerín! Uh, okay, um, I guess I’m in charge now as those two idiots are rolling about on the floor. Kíli is doing well! . . . .Well, I mean, right now he’s not. He’s actually getting sat on._

**You think you can best me?! I am the best! I am Frerín Durin! I am - eck!**

_Well, now it looks like uncle is losing. Oh, um, I guess I can tell you about uncle Frerín. He is doing well after all the help he gave us on the quest. He and auntie Bella and Bofur and Nori are like the best of friends._

**That’s only because . . . they were my friends . . . and then -ack! Kíli, you’re choking me. You’re choking me!**

GOOD!

_Yeah, well, uncle Frerín is pretty much auntie Bella’s go to when she doesn't want to talk to uncle Thorin._

**Which is a lot!**

Ouch!

_While the rest of us were obsessed with the gold, it seems uncle Frerín and auntie Bella were not. It was uncle Frerín who found the stone, and it was Bella who took it and offered it away. Then it was he and she who were cast out by Thorin, since uncle Frerín let out that he also helped Bella get the stone._

Help! ME!

**HAHA! Now! Who’s on to-AH! How did you get your leg up there?!**

_Yeah, um, uncle Frerín also lost an eye in the battle, and was the only one in the company to receive any serious damage._

**Makes . . . me . . . the best . . . looking!**

OW! Uncle! Not the hair!

_Would you two knock it off?! We are losing readers._

What? Get. Off!

**OW! My good eye!**

What? Oh, oh no! Please, please come back! WAIT! . . . .And, they’re gone. . . .Well, I guess that means get back to the story, and save the ones that are still reading. So, Ori has a crush which will be introduced later on IN the story!

**Oh, don’t give me that look! I was just trying to get things goi-**

Shhh! So, that’s all the brother’s Ri. Oín of course is in charge of the healers room, and Gloín works to manage all the money in the treasury. His wife and son came with Bombur’s family.  
Bombur’s wife and kids moved to the mountain and were part of the first caravan from the Blue Mountains. He’s in charge of the kitchens with his wife. You already know ‘bout Bifur, which just leaves Bofur! Now he is a fun one to talk about. Always having his eye out for Bella, but turns out, his One was just a hobbit, so that’s why he liked her.

_You make it sound so weird. They are best friends you know!_

Yes, yes, but if you think about it, I mean he did like the fact that she was a hobbit lass.

_Yes, but don’t make him sound so shallow._

I wasn’t trying to! I was just trying to explain how Thorin and Bella got married, causing three of her cousins to come out for the wedding, and one of them happened to be Bofur’s One. Man, it was like love at first sight, aye brother?

**More like first kick.**

Haha! That’s right! The story is actually hilarious, and I should tell you lovely readers since it all pertains to the story.

_Well, not really._

Now, auntie Bella and uncle Thorin were getting married, and Gandalf was to bring the hobbits that were brave enough to go.

_Only three came._

**Yes, but they became the only three that mattered!**

Anyways, it was Primula Brandybuck, with her love, Drogo Baggins, and then there was Chrysanthemum Took.

_Bofur had seen her the moment she got to the mountain, and -_

**Like a big dumb git, stayed away from her!**

_He ended up sneaking into Bella’s room one day during tea, and thought he was being sly hiding under the table -_

But of course all the hobbits knew that there was someone there.

**And poor Bofur isn’t the quietest of dwarves.**

So, Chrissy, being . . . well, Chrissy, kicked as hard as she could and then dragged him up and out from under the table.

_Like I said. Love at first kick._

**Man, those two can be sickeningly adorable.**

They had a lovely Shire wedding, which we all attended, and Chrissy demanded to live in Erebor with her cousin, so we all began to travel back to Erebor. This was about three years back, and a few months into the trip, Chrissy was just as ill as could be. I think we were at Beorn’s, right?

_Yeah. I mean, Chrissy started throwing up every morning once we passed the charack, almost sending Bofur into a heart attack thinking she had gotten sick and was dying._

Yeah. It didn’t help when Oín said he didn’t know what was wrong with her. I’d never seen Bofur look so distraught before.

**Well, what if it had been Tauriel only a month after you had gotten married to her?**

Don’t speak such horrors, uncle!

_Well, it wasn’t really a horror! She was pregnant. She wasn’t ill or dying!_

Yes, but still! Now, though, they have a beautiful little dwobbit boy named Astur, which mixed the hobbit culture in, while still keeping the Ur at the end! It was rather clever of them. Anyways, they now have some really cute apartments in the mountain, while Bofur runs a toy shop.

**Man, I love that place.**

Same.

_I got banned, though._

**Same** _._

So, that is the story of Bofur and his One Chrissy, who by the way, is actually really awesome! She has a backbone made of mithril which helps in council meetings since she is the Shire’s representative for trade negotiations, and probably the sharpest tongue next to auntie Bella. Oh! Should I talk about them?

_Might be best._

**As it is their story.**

Yes, okay. So, like I said, auntie Bella and uncle Thorin are married, and it was a splendid wedding. Bella did so much around the camps after the battle, and plus we had kept it a secret that she had stolen the arkenstone (no need for people knowing about that little thing), that all the dwarves instantly took a shining to her and she was easily accepted by all.

**I mean, it’s Bella. It’s hard not to take a shining to her.**

Yeah. Well, after uncle Thorin, Fíli, and I got better, Thorin finally grew a pair of balls and apologized to her.

**HA!**

_Good one! . . . but, maybe we should never let uncle see that you wrote that about him?_

Well, I’m not wrong! Though, that was the only time I had ever seen uncle apologize and mean it.

**Of course he meant it! He had really hurt Bella’s feelings, and threatened to kill her, and myself, though I didn't really care all that much that he threatened me. But the fact that he treated Bella that way, his One? If he hadn't really meant it, then he doesn't deserve the braid or bead he wears in his hair now in her honor, and deserves instead to be shaved.**

_Yikes, but true._

Yeah, plus, I think Bofur would have cut him down if he hadn't really meant it.

 **You think only Bofur would have done that? I would have gladly helped, as would more than half of the company! Along with Gandalf, Bard, his three kids, DaBeorn, Lord Elrond, those freaky twins of his, Thranduil, Legolas, even the Lady Galadriel who had only met Bella the one time! The list goes on**.

That was probably the lowest I have ever seen uncle Thorin.

_Yeah . . . it still sometimes haunts me when I think about when he had first woken thinking Bella had died . . . his pained cries coming from the tent._

That was scary. I don't think I'd ever seen someone on the brink of death, look even more dead than actually being dead.

**. . . well, no, you wouldn't have seen it Kíli, as you were knocked out.**

But I was told stories! Man, I don't think I would have believed the forgiveness part of the story unless I had actually been there to eavesdr - I mean, to listen in on it.

**Yeah, but it was necessary.**

He cried for hours when she said she had forgiven him long before he had ever sought her forgiveness. Knelt on the ground and just hugged her, begging for her to stay.

_It was the weirdest thing, seeing uncle Thorin so full of hate for himself._

**But, like magic, Bella made it disappear, and they are much stronger for it.**

Now . . . I think we’re actually done?

_Well, I mean, we could explain the Summer Commem-_

As I was saying, my lovely readers, the Summer Commemoration is a huge event that I shall be explaining now.

_Mahal, give me strength._

Shush! Now, the Summer Commemoration is something new that auntie Bella, Legolas, Sigrid, and mama came up with. The idea was that every 5 years, all the neighboring kingdoms will get together, as a sign of respect for the fallen soldiers who had perished in Bofta. They would get together, sing their respected song or chant for their kingdom, and then the real fun would begin. There would be all sorts of contest, in order to show that the skills and values of the fallen were still respected and used, or just to blow off some steam and have fun. There’s archery, knife throwing, axe throwing, wrestling, rugby, dueling, and then within all those groups, there are different challenges amongst those. Each person gets one chance to sign up for something that matters.

_So, like with knife throwing. There’s standstill, distance, and then call to arms. Stand still, the bullseye doesn’t move, obviously. Distance has the bullseyes spread out different distances. Then call to arms has the targets moving. I can only choose one to compete in, and so I chose call to arms, while auntie Bella chose distance._

**I chose rugby with Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, Bofur, and Gloín. We play with 15 people on our team, while there is another team with only 7, but they run too much for that to be fun.**

Yep, and I chose archery of course, and I’m going to beat that poncy tree shagging bastard!

**Wow.**

What?! A dwarf can dream!

_It’s just, you and Legolas need to give it a rest._

NO! He needs to stop trying to steal my elf from me! And he cheated! I’m sure of it!

_Anyways, I think that’s everything people need to know._

Yep! Thanks for reading! It’s been fun, but now the real story will begin! Bye!

**Bye!**

_Bye!_

(Uncle and auntie should be pleased! I think we managed to lose only half of all the readers who stopped by to see what madness this held!)

_(Yes, but I still think that we could have-)_

(NOPE. We did spectacular! And if you tell people otherwise, I’m marching straight down to Leolaín and telling her that you have been avoiding her for months because you are too scared to simply ask her to court you, when you'd much rather skip the courtship and jump straight to the baby making-)

( _KíLI!!) Ah! Why are you still reading this?! Go to the next chapter, please!!_

**Haha!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! As you all can see, I did not have a really creative way of doing an introduction, so I let my boys take care of it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos loved and welcomed!
> 
> Unless you got something mean to say, then keep it to yo'self
> 
> This little fic is dedicated to aquilea-of-the-lonely-mountain (check out her tumblr!)


	2. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has a small surprise for his ghivashel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I have this head canon, where if Frerin was alive, then he, Nori, and Bofur would be like the ultimate best friend group.
> 
> I ALSO HAD AMAZING FANART MADE FOR ME!!!! I'M SO DYING RIGHT NOW CAUSE OF HOW GREAT IT IS!! CHECK IT OUT HERE  
> http://alcram-dreamers.tumblr.com/post/151208722844/thorin-is-wearing-a-matching-flower-crown-with  
> THANKS SOOO MUCH ACORNSHIELD!! I LOVE IT!

The Summer Commemoration was coming up within the next year. A celebration and remembrance of the brave men, dwarves, and elves who fought and or died in the Battle of The Five Armies, and Thorin decided that his ghivashel deserved a well earned break to enjoy herself, especially after five long years of constant Kinging and Queening, as his hobbit so fondly described their responsibilities. The festivities would require Bella to be the royal beautiful queen that she was supposed to be(and flawlessly was), but it would unfortunately not allow her to relax and fully take joy in watching the many games and sporting events, though she had demanded to be apart of the knife throwing contest, as she had bested Fíli and even Nori a few dozen times, and who was Thorin to deny her anything? But the thought still stood, that she couldn’t take full joy in something, and that did not sit well with Thorin at all. She had also been recently discussing her yearning desire to see her beloved Shire again, and Thorin always strived to give his love what she wanted; but a trip to the Shire was too dangerous at the moment since he was not able to take a year and a half long break to escort his beloved to her homeland and give her an appropriate amount of time with her kin and hobbit hole.  
So, Thorin had to resort to the next best thing he could offer her, which was why he had gathered the members of the Company, and explained to all of them his plan.  
He was going to take Bella, and any in the company who wanted to come, as he knew his Bella would be much happier surrounded by all of her family and friends, to Esgaroth a week before all the festivities were to happen in order to give her a bit of a reprieve.  
Thorin planned to rent an entire inn in the town just for them, not wanting to be disturbed by others, and knowing how loud his family and friends could be. The week would be spent doing absolutely nothing. There would be no plans or meetings or anything of the sort. He wanted Bella to do whatever she wanted to do, be it bake, read, sleep, daydream, brush her wonderful hair, talk to the birds, pick out seeds for her gardens, walk around, or just simply do nothing but sit and watch the sky move. Thorin only had plans for one day and night, and that’s how it would remain.  
He planned to take Bella out on the lake in these silly contraptions called clickclack'sor something or another, he had unfortunately forgotten the name of the boat like things built for one. If Thorin was being completely honest, he didn’t trust the things. It looked too elvish for his taste. But, Bella had seen them on one of their many trips to Esgaroth to discuss a trade agreement or something, Thorin unfortunately had forgotten that also. What he did remember, was seeing the pure look of thrilled interest on his beloved’s face as she watched men, women, and children of all sizes fly across the lake in the infernal elf death traps, and then had to go and pain Thorin tremendously when she expressed her interest in the damned boats. But, for his beloved, Thorin was willing to get in the thrice damned elf boats in order to take his beloved on a wonderful tour around the lake, splashing and playing in the water, before pulling off for a picnic on a lovely green hill that overlooked Erebor, Dale, Esgaroth, and unfortunately Mirkwood. They would sit there on the little hill, watch the sun set, and the stars rise, and then end the day with Gandalf doing a “test run” of his fireworks as they laid on the grass under a blanket of stars with their hands entwined and maybe shared a few kisses. Well, more than a few hopefully, but Thorin wasn’t about to tell his family that.  
Upon hearing Thorin’s wish to give Bella a lovely break, and any who wanted to come with, everyone readily agreed to aid Thorin in anyway they could. Balin promised to clear his and Bella’s schedules, and it became easier when Dís offered to take over till the festivities. Given that the Summer Commemoration was being held in Dale, Erebor had little to do but chip in a little bit here and there, so there would not be much for Dís to do. Frerin offered to contact Gandalf and make sure he would be there with the best fireworks ever while Fíli promised to get the perfect inn that would allow them all to stay comfortably, since almost each member of the company and their families or respected partner were coming along, all of them needing the break. Ori was willing to rush the painting of the Shire that Thorin had commissioned from the dwarf, a present which he had intended to gift to Bella for her birthday, but it felt right to give it to her now. Óin, though he was not coming as he was a little behind in the infirmary, promised to get a thing of Old Toby to Erebor swiftly, willing to claim it as a medical need, and Thorin didn’t stop him since he knew it was his Bella’s favorite. Glóin, who was also unable to come with as he was helping to train Gimli for the rugby 7’s team, was willing to take care of the financial part of the plan, making sure they also weren’t being ripped off. Bombur, whose wife was to expect their fifth child around the time of the vacation would also not be coming, but promised to make a wonderful picnic lunch for the outing and send it with them. Dwalin was going to be taking care of all the guard business. Nori would be listening through the grapevine to see if there was anything suspicious going on, and promised that if there were any plans to ruin their well earned break, he would stop them before one could say, ‘the vacation’s been cancelled.’ Bifur was going to order the blasted boat things from Esmeralda, while Bofur offered to paint one of them in belladonna flowers, and Dori promised to bring all of Bella’s favorite teas and biscuits. Kíli, much to everyone’s relief, promised to do nothing but show up and smile with his “ruggedly handsome” self, and of course he’d be bringing Tauriel.  
Everything had been going smoothly, and they had all managed to keep it a big secret from his beloved, which Thorin had found was actually a very difficult thing to do, but they had succeeded. There had been a small bump in the road where Bella had gotten sick and thrown up often in the mornings just before they were to leave, but they had made it past that, and had now made it to the day where they would all be leaving for their well earned vacation.

* * *

The sun’s first glow greeted him and his beloved Queen in their bed through the large pure glass balcony windows he had had installed for his hobbit. Thorin slowly let his eyes open, allowing them to adjust to the lighting, and glanced down before him, smiling at the glorious sight that lay in his arms. Bella lay on her side, facing him, one hand placed over his heart while their legs were entwined. Her mouth lay open just a little, allowing an adorable little purring noise to escape, while her hair was a complete mess, going in every direction. Her nose did a little twitch at whatever was happening in her dream, making her little brows furrow in confusion that almost made Thorin chuckle at the sight. She was absolutely perfect.  
His arm that was draped around her waist tightened for a mere second, wishing to pull her closer to him so he could snuggle against the honey gold curls that he loved so much, but he did not wish to wake her. As if reading his mind, Bella snuggled closer to him, her hand digging into his chest hair and pulling slightly as she inched closer, burying her face in his broad chest. Her soft warm breath tickled over him, and he had to stop the shudder that wished to run down his spine as he inhaled deeply the sweet scent of his Bella. He brought his hand up to gently lay against her cheek and he was reminded, again, just how much bigger he was to her. His hand covered her entire cheek and continued on down her neck, a neck which he loved and cherished more than his own life . . . and had almost thrown away. The very thought made his eyes burn, but he would not allow his mind to drag him down through the path of the past. He had been forgiven by both his brother, and his One. He was forgiven. He just had to work on forgiving himself. And, this was Bella’s week. A week to be used to celebrate Bella being in their lives, and that was something Thorin most certainly would celebrate.  
The fact that this amazing beautiful hobbit had chosen to live the rest of her life with some no-good King under a mountain that wasn’t even worthy enough to hold the title? Thorin sometimes couldn’t breath, it was too much at times.  
She was Bella Baggins. The most wonderful, devoted, kind, loving, charitable, loyal, gorgeous, clever, little, stunning creature in all of Middle Earth, and he was simply Thorin, a greedy, selfish, awful, cruel, dishonorable, and sometimes rather stupid dwarf in all of Middle Earth, and yet, Bella loved him. He never doubted her love, for he would never doubt her again as long as he lived, but he always worried that he would never be able to truly show how much he truly loved her back. He had lived most of his days now trying to prove his love to her, ever since he had awoken from the gold sickness and realized what he had done.  
After she had forgiven him, which the thought still baffled him years later, he had sworn to be worthy of Bella’s forgiveness and her heart. He knew he would never be able to be, but he would always aim to be better than the previous day.  
He had the best room in the royal sweet given to her, the ones they now shared as husband and wife, but he gave them to her without the knowledge that anything could happen more than a simple friendship. At the time, all Thorin thought about was the fact that there was a balcony in the room and his precious ghivashel needed light. He gave her the rooms, and told her how the balcony used to be used as a garden for his grandmother, and that she would only have to draw the designs for the garden and he would get everything she needed.  
He made her all the gardening tools she could ever desire, had flowers left in her room everyday with each one being a different symbol of his love for her as he tried to learn the language of flowers. Made her the official savior of Erebor and commissioned a statue to be made of her which was placed at the front of the other statues of the members of the company. He let her and Ori have full control of the library to arrange it however she wanted. Gave Balin direct permission to start teaching her Khuzdul(which she had surprisingly picked up rather well), asked Dwalin and Nori to continue training her, and had gotten her enough handkerchiefs to make a big enough quilt to cover Smaug.  
It wasn’t till after all of that, that she had finally come up and told him that if he did not ask to resume their courtship she would leave. He then made her the finest crown of golden roses, each handcrafted and molded with his love that wrapped around her head perfectly, a sign that he would always be there to protect her. It was the only crown she wore, and it always filled him with pride when she did. He made her beads of mithril and silver to go in her hair, each one with a trait that he adored of his hobbit. He had been a little disappointed that she had finally told him that he was no longer able to gift her anymore beads.

 

_“Thorin! I already have about 25! You can’t seriously continue this,” she had said in shock when he handed her another bead a few days before the wedding. Thorin simply looked at his boots a little put out._

_“Sorry,” he mumbled, like a child who had been caught trying to steal a biscuit from the jar. He had never been good at saying apologies, for his pride would not allow it most times, but with Bella it was different. Like he could never say it enough._

_“Oh, you big wonderful oaf.” Thorin lifted his eyes to see that sweet adoring smile on her face that made Thorin want to kiss it so badly, but Bella took care of it for him, kissing him sweetly on the mouth. It took all of Thorin’s strength not to simply fall to his knees in the complete bliss he felt._

 

Thorin smiled down at his beloved while the memory slowly faded away. Only his Bella could do that to him. Make him feel completely and utterly happy. There would be nothing else in all of Middle Earth that would give Thorin such joy. Every breath she took, stole one of his. Every glance she gave was like rays of sun warming his very soul. The sound of her laughter made him want to laugh all the more for the merry sound. Her small fleeting touches like a cool breeze comforting and caressing everything in it’s path. He still couldn’t believe she was his. That she allowed _him_ to be hers. There would be no words that could ever show just how much Thorin loved and cherished his Bella, but Thorin had never been good with words. He was always an “actions speak louder” kind of dwarf, and he knew for a fact that his wife appreciated when he did take charge with certain actions.  
Thorin glanced at the sky again, and was grateful to notice that the sun was still barely peeking out, showing him that he still had plenty of time before he and Bella would take a wonderful stroll down to the stables where everyone would be waiting. They were both already packed, as he had packed himself a few nights ago, and Dís promised to pack Bella’s stuff. She was also the only one he trusted to pack her things, as Frerin would most likely pack only a sex toy, or his nephews would cover it all in honey and let ants get to it.  
He glanced at his still sleeping wife, and slowly began to unwind from her hold, shimming down under the covers to rest in between her thighs. Their previous actions of the night before, left them both in nothing but their skins, and Thorin was going to take advantage of that.  
Bella shot up in bed like an arrow, a light gasp escaping her mouth when Thorin’s tongue began to explore his beloved hobbit’s flower.

“Uh. . . what?” She called out breathlessly, throwing the blankets back to reveal Thorin’s hiding spot from beneath them. He smiled up at her, licking and tasting away at Bella while she slowly began panting. “This is nice,” she breathed out. Thorin gave a rumbling chuckle and watched as Bella’s entire body shivered at the vibration, letting her head fall back on her pillow with a heavy flop. The pillows were leveled just high enough that he could see her face when he glanced up from his task. Thorin continued to explore, poking in and out of her precious flower, savoring every noise that he managed to get from the hobbit. He could feel himself hardening against the bed and craved to be inside her, but not until he brought her over the edge first.  
To be honest, he and Balin had been having some chats, and Thorin had been more than stunned when Balin suggested a book to him with tips on making a woman happy in bed. Had it been anyone but Balin, Thorin would never had read it, but he was grateful he had as he wanted to try a few new things he had learned from between those pages.  
His tongue found the sweet little pearl of his hobbit and he began sucking on it, bringing a delightfully startled gasp from Bella’s lips as she glanced down at him, her hand gripping her hair, keeping it from her face so she could watch him. Her shaky breaths would have brought Thorin to his knees had he not already been laying down.  
He brought a hand up and gently slid a finger inside her wet hole, slowly wiggling it around while his mouth worked at her. She let out a loud wanton moan, her hand coming up and over her mouth while she tried to settle her breathing, all the while staring at Thorin. She was absolutely beautiful, with her flushed cheeks, wild hair, emerald eyes almost black, the sweat that began beading up on her furrowed brow. She was stunning.  Thorin gently slipped in another finger, his tongue still fixated on licking every inch of her while his fingers now thrusted into her, trying to find what the book had called a “magic” spot.  
“Oh, sweet Eru,” Bella managed to say coherently, while she slipped back into a language of grunts and mumbles. Thorin allowed his other hand to wander onto her slightly chubby stomach, making him smile while his tongue traveled to where his fingers where and back up again. She had been putting on weight, and it just made Thorin all the more happy knowing he was able to make his wife feel comfortable and provided for.  
He scissored his fingers and when he felt her finally stretched enough, added another finger to the equation. She bucked up into his face, and Thorin wanted to laugh when she began mumbling shaky apologies, her breath becoming more uneven as he licked and sucked a bit more furiously. His fingers explored the soft velvet walls of her flower, trying to find the spot the book had told him about. His fingers brushed up against something, and Bella screamed, clenching tightly around his fingers as her hands shot down to pull his head closer to her. Thorin vowed, then and there, to read more often, but not at this moment.  His fingers thrusted into that magical spot relentlessly, all the while sucking and licking on her pearl as if he was a dehydrated dwarf finding a trickle of water and drinking every last drop. Bella was going insane, her fingers tangling now in his hair and pulling slightly, sending a wave of pleasure through his body.  
“I-I’m. . . Imma-Imma,” she panted over and over again, and Thorin knew she was almost at her climax. With a quick break away from her pearl, he looked up into her eyes demanding her attention.

“Cum for me, Bella,” he growled out before plunging his mouth back to her sweet tasting center, his fingers working madly inside of her. Bella’s breath hitched, leaving her absolutely silent as she arched her back up high, the walls of her flower clenching on his fingers madly, as she began to spray his face with her pleasure. But Thorin cared not, grabbing hold of her and following her flailing body with his tongue his fingers gone as he licked away at her, trying to taste every last bit of her sweetness. Her legs had wrapped around his head to hold him in place, her entire body spasming out of control from her climax.  
She finally let out a strangled cry before her hips dropped back to the bed with Thorin, her body continuing to tremble as the last of her orgasm died away. Thorin slowly stopped licking at her now very sensitive flower, pulling his head back just a little to blow softly on it, sending another shudder clearly throughout her body. He smiled, running a hand down his now very wet face and beard, before leaving a kiss right on the small patch of hair that grew above her flower, trailing up to her stomach, and further up, all the way up her neck and cheek, till he left one on her mouth. She kissed him back barely, still quite dazed, and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss, feeling a little proud of himself for being able to reduce his wonderful hobbit to nothing more than shudders and gasps. She stared at him when he pulled away and hovered over her, panting only slightly as her eyes blinked at him in wonder, and Thorin couldn't help but placing another quick kiss to her lips. She was too cute to resist at times.  
“Good morning, m’lady,” he said, his voice still husky from sleep and their love making. Bella let out a burst of unexpected laughter, pulling him down again for another slow and lingering kiss filled with love.

“And a good morning it is indeed, my King,” she agreed, humming with pleasure as she grinned at him. He couldn't help but repeat the gesture, overflowing with pride that he had managed to make his hobbit happy. She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before coming up to cup his cheek, and he eagerly leaned into the embrace, letting his eyes fall shut. He could die at that very moment and would consider himself to be the luckiest and happiest person in the world.  
“Where did you learn to do that?” Bella asked in awe, and Thorin peaked down at her from one eye, suddenly a little self conscious.

“A book,” he told her a bit hesitantly. She stared at him in shock for but a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. “What? I thought you liked it,” he said, not at all grumbling about being made fun of. With a sudden force he had not been expecting, Bella managed to roll him over onto his back, crawling on top to straddle him with a warm smile on her lips.

“Oh, believe me, I very much did,” she said earnestly, a finger coming up to smooth out his startled expression before both hands grabbed a hold of his beard, lifting him up for another kiss, this one more heated than the last. She pulled away with a hum of pleasure before sitting up a little to show her amused grin. “I'm just trying to picture you in the library, asking poor Ori for a sex book.” And with that, she fell into another fit of giggles, and Thorin couldn't hold back his own chuckle of amusement.

“Actually, it was Balin who suggested the book to me.” Bella made a small noise of understanding.

“Then I'll have to give him my thanks,” she said, before an expression came across his beloved that could only be described as filled with lust. “But not before I give you yours.” And with that, she lunged at him, clamping her lips to his greedily, and he joyfully accepted. It didn't take long before he hoisted his hobbit into his arms, not breaking the kiss, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and took them both to the bathroom. They would need a bath before leaving anyways, and if they had to have another one because the first bath got dirty from more love making, then all the merrier.  
Getting dressed had proven to be a bit of a hassle, as every time he glanced at his beloved wife, her naked figure and the cute perplexed look on her face while trying to come up with her outfit for the day, had him interrupting her thought process and kissing her like a starving man at a banquet table, pressing her up against the wall and almost causing them to need another bath. Thorin managed to get a hold of himself, enough to remember the clothes he had had made for her for this very day. He placed on quick kiss on her lips and told her to wait there as he ran off to another part of their rooms. He grabbed the box from within his weapons closet, a closet which Bella never went into, and retrieved the small bouquet of arbutus flowers that he had instructed a servant to leave outside their doors. He brought the two gifts to Bella who glanced at him in shock.  
“Is it my birthday today, or something?” she couldn't help but ask, grinning up at him. He placed the bouquet on the bedside table, leaving the box of new clothes on the bed before walking up to her. He wrapped his hand around the base of her neck and bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips, trying to pour all of his love for her into that kiss. He finally pulled away and smiled at the breathtaking look of happy astonishment on his One’s face.

“It is nothing but another day in which I am able to shower you with my love, ghivashel.” Bella’s cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink at his words, a grin on her face as she bit her lower lip as if trying to keep the grin at bay. He placed another kiss on her forehead and turned back to pick up the box. “I do hope they fit. Dori said they should, from when he took your measurements for the dress for the Summer Commemoration event.” Bella took the box with a bashful smile and walked into her closet that she used to keep her clothes and to change in. Thorin took that his own moment to go change, walking now to his closet to find his clothes for today. The delighted squeal that hit his ears made him let out a soft chuckle as he quickly threw on a dark blue tunic and some regular brown trousers, picking up his boots and socks.  
He walked back out to sit in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, an armchair that happened to be in BagEnd, lifting his foot up to put on his socks and shoes. Just as he was tying up his last boot lace, Bella came twirling out of her closet in her new clothes, a bright happy grin on her face as she held her arms out in askance.  
“I shall assume that you like them,” he couldn’t help but tease, smiling at her as her hands continued running over her clothes.

“I **love** them!” she squealed not at all annoyed by his teasing, and Thorin grinned back at her. He had asked Chrissy to arrange fabrics from the Shire to be brought to Erebor in order for Dori to make the exact replica of her outfit she had worn when they had set off on their adventure those six years back. It seemed fitting as this was to be a mini adventure.  It was like the biggest mind blowing experience to see his beloved standing there in her tan trousers, the green waist coat with the white cotton shirt underneath, and then topped off with the dark red jacket.  
Bella giggled again before practically skipping over to him, sitting on the armrest while she placed a kiss to his lips. That would not do at all for Thorin.  Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her down till she rested atop his lap, causing her to laugh while he kissed her again and again. The sound made the hairs on his arms raise with elation as he smiled into the kiss himself. When they finally pulled apart, his eyes caught hold of the golden acorn buttons, the ones he had made by his own hand, and he couldn’t help but run his thumb over one.  
“Thank you,” Bella said, smiling softly at him as she played with his hair. He gave a small grunt, leaning back in order to let her begin braiding. She had barely finished putting the bead on their marriage braid, attempting to start on the next one that marked him as King, when he stopped her, and began to put her own marriage braid in. Today was not a day where he needed to show his status and position. Today he was just Thorin Durin, husband to Belladonna. She looked at him curiously when he put the bead in her hair, finishing off the marriage braid, but he just smiled and placed a kiss into those wonderful honey curls. She hummed with happiness when her eyes suddenly brightened with an idea.  “Wait here,” she said, before running off to the pitcher that held the bouquet of flowers. She picked them up and hid what she was doing from Thorin, walking off into her closet. A few minutes later she came back out with a flower crown over her head. She lifted an arm over her head and placed a hand on her hip, leaning against the closet door frame while giving him a small smile, looking at him questioningly.  
“How do I look?”

“Ravishing,” he said without a second to spare, and he got the light blush and small giggle he had been hoping for.

“No,” she groaned almost reluctantly, turning her back fully against the door frame and burying her face in her hands. “We can’t go again. I don’t want to accidentally rip these wonderful new clothes you got for me, plus I’m starving.” He chuckled at his hobbit, getting up and walking over to her. She reached out a hand to him and he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Well, we can't have a hungry hobbit now, can we?” he teased, kissing those lovely lips that seemed unable to stop smiling this morning.

“Not if you want to have a pleasant day with said hobbit,” she replied, and Thorin just chuckled again. It was all turning out better than he could have imagined it. His eyes glanced outside and noticed the position of the sun. They were maybe a little later than they had planned, but they were in no hurry. No rush. It was all supposed to be a relaxing hobbit like vacation. Nothing but good food, cheer, and song for the week.

“Well, it is still quite early, my heart, so perhaps you would like to take a stroll with me around the mountain before we grace everyone with our royal presence?” he asked. She giggled, nodding her head as they began to share quick kisses on the lips, her giggles turning into laughter when he finally began peppering her entire face with kisses nonstop, unable to get enough of his hobbit.

“I. . .um,” she spoke up hesitantly when Thorin managed to get a hold of himself again. She glanced back in the closet. Thorin leaned in and looked with her, noticing another flower crown on the little wooden stool next to the mirror. “I managed to make you one too. You don't have to wear it,” she rushed, looking slightly embarrassed, playing with the laces at the center of his tunic. “I could simply put one in your buttonhole on your coat, or you don’t have to wear one at all.” Thorin slowly walked them over to the wooden stool, dropping down to both his knees in reverence as he took her hands in his, and gently brushed a kiss against her knuckles.

“I would be honored to wear something made by your hand, ghivashel.” She smiled again, this one smaller than the others, but held the most joy in it as her eyes welled up with tears, startling Thorin into thinking he had done something wrong. She gave a small chuckle and a shake of her head, blinking the tears back.

“You big wonderful oaf,” she whispered with so much love and adoration that Thorin’s heart skipped a beat like a lovesick teen. She picked up the crown and placed it upon his hair, her hands slowly tracing down his head to his cheeks where they came to rest.

“ **Your** big oaf,” he mumbled, enjoying the small kiss he received.

"You forgot the wonderful part," Bella whispered, making Thorin's face heat up. He stood, and took up his most precious treasure in his arms twisting them both to look in the mirror where they stood for a minute, marveling at how they looked together in their old clothes and flower crowns. It reminded him of Beorn’s home, when they had sat under a tree in the garden as Bella had made them both flower crowns. He leaned his nose into Bella's still wet hair, breathing in deeply the sweet scent of flowers and his Bella, when there was a small rumble.  
“Breakfast time!” Bella called cheerily, turning and all but dragging a laughing Thorin with her.  The two left their quarters arm in arm, walking around leisurely in comfortable silence. When Bella made to head over to the dining hall where the company always ate breakfast together, Thorin gently kept her going straight, ignoring her curious look. Though most of his family never believed him, he _did_ know how to get around his mountain at the very least. They continued to walk down, reaching the large stable doors which was where Bella seemed to finally want to speak up, no doubt wanting to get her breakfast. He pushed the doors open.

“SURPRISE!!” Bella gave a small scream at the thunderous cry, jumping to Thorin's side before looking at all the members of the company in shock. They were all there, some packed and ready for travel and their promised vacation, a few of them so eager as to have their ponies right next to them all saddled up.

“What?” she whispered, staring at everyone’s amused faces.

“Awe, look how pleased she is!” Chrissy said, sharing a grin with her husband who had their son on his shoulders waving a small wooden toy in his hand.

“Hi, auntie Bella!” Astur cried. Bella gave a small wave of her hand to the young boy, still confused as to what was going on.

“I’d say she looks a little flushed to me,” Frerin said with a smirk, one that only held trouble. He glanced up at Thorin with that easy going smile that always alerted Thorin he about to scowl at him in less than five seconds. “Long tiring walk from your rooms?” And, like clockwork, Thorin scowled at his younger brother.

“Nah, I’d say with that much red, you’d have to have been doing some strenuous workouts before you left,” came Nori’s ever helpful input.

“I’d agree,” Bofur called out, giving his two best friends a grin before turning back to them. “Rearranging a bit of furniture before we take off?”

“I’ve heard that can be very rigorous exercise, _indeed_.” Many of the company began to laugh at Frerin’s comments, but Thorin didn’t crack a smile until his ferocious little hobbit punched his brother hard in the arm with a scowl on her face. “Ow! That actually hurt.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” she scolded, but she was smirking at him, a smile growing by the second. “We actually did happen to move the bed around,” she said smugly at Frerin who threw his hands to cover his ears as did his two nephews.

“Ew! Ew! Stop,” Frerin begged, making Bella laugh and turn to the others.

“What is going on?”

“We’re here to see you all off on your vacation,” Dís said, coming up to them, and if she happened to cup the back of their brother’s head on the way, well it just made their highfive even more appropriate. “Thorin has a nice week vacation planned up for you two and others in the company who wanted to go.” Bella gawked at her.

“Everything’s been arranged,” came Balin’s soft voice, grabbing her attention. He smiled at her and pointed to the few of them who couldn’t go. “A few of us will be stayin’, got a bit of other stuff we need to do, but we wanted to see you all off nonetheless.”

“Who’s going to be in charge of the kingdom?” Bella asked, her voice filled with concern.

“I will be doing that, for though I do like Esgaroth, I’d much rather stay here in the mountain,” Dís explained, standing up tall as she looked around her with certainty. Bella let out a sigh of relief, glancing up at Thorin.

“Thank Mahal. I thought you were all about to leave him in charge,” she explained, jerking a thumb Frerin’s way. The company roared in laughter while Thorin gave a soft chuckle at his wife’s comments.

“Now why would I want to do all of that stuffy ruling the kingdom boring stuff, when I can have a fun relaxing vacation?” Frerin said with an easy grin, making Bella laugh with the others.

“I also do love my people enough not to do that to them, ghivashel,” Thorin said with fond look her way. She smiled at him in wonder, her brow furrowing in the cute way it did when she couldn’t quite wrap her head around an idea or thought.

“You did all of this for me?” she asked in awe.

“For you? My dear, anything.” He was a little surprised at the sudden hug he received, but held his hobbit close to him, his arms sliding around her waist perfectly while hers came around his neck.

“I adore you,” she whispered in his ear.

“And I you.” There was a small giggle, and she gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the company with a massive grin on her face.

“So, who’s all going?”

“Well, I am of course,” Frerin said with a grin.

“Pity,” Thorin couldn’t help but comment, receiving a light scowl and a smack on the arm from his wife though it held no actual heat, and his brother did not look deterred at all, holding his fingers up as he began the list of people.

“Then you’ve got Nori, Dwalin, Ori, Dori, Bofur, Chrissy, Astur,-”

“Tha’s me!” Frerin grinned back up at the boy.

“That’s right, buddy! Then Fíli, Kíli, Tauriel, Betar who’s one of Dwalin’s guards,” he explained, pointing to a young dark haired dwarf who gave them both a bow from atop his pony, “and then Yarra, who offered to help,” he listed, smiling at the female dwarf. She was a sweet servant girl who had come from Ered Luin with the first caravan, and Frerin was completely besotted with her as everyone, but the poor girl, knew. Head over heels in love with her, and Thorin knew that Bella couldn’t have been happier for Frerin, and Thorin was happy to bless their marriage, if it ever happened.  
Yarra was a kind and caring dwarf, and she had helped Bella more than a few times with her garden, each time a merry one as they talked and got to know each other enough to know that Yarra would never pursue Frerin, though she loved him more than life, since she felt a servant girl would never be worthy enough for a “mighty prince” such as Frerin. Then Frerin had been an idiot and said that he could not pursue her, for he would not wish to tie her down to an ugly one-eyed dwarf such as himself. Thorin remembered it all fondly as his usually calm Bella had almost knocked them both in the back of the heads with her frying pan, shoved them in a closet, and locked the door, refusing to open it until they had realized that they loved each other. Instead, they all had to watch as the two exchanged glances with one another, or Frerin would make a huge mess in his rooms and would ask Yarra to help him, or Yarra would “accidentally” walk into Frerin’s rooms and claim she was still getting used to whose room belonged to whom four years later. It was all rather infuriating.

“Unfortunately, Leolaín is also coming,” Fíli said with a depressed sigh. Leolaín was Daín’s daughter, a mighty warrior for one so young, and was visiting with her father who had come to participate in the Summer Commemoration. Fíli stood holding the reins of his pony, not seeing the massive scowl on the girl’s face who stood next to him.

“ **You** invited me!”

“Why would **I** ever invite you?!”

“I don’t know! It’s just what the letter said!”

“Why would I ever write you a letter?!”

“I don't know! I was just overly impressed at the idea that you _could_ write a letter. I guess I should have questioned the legitimacy of it then.”

“I hate you!”

“I hate you more! And plus my father said I had to come with you.”

“Oooh. Hey, everyone! Look at daddy’s precious little princess being a good little girl!”

“You - you . . . pig headed idiot!”

“Idiot?!”

“And pig headed!”

“Says you!” Thankfully for everyone in the stables, the two had traveled far enough down the tunnel to the outside that their bickering slowly began to die away.

“I hear wedding bells!” Kíli sing songed, making everyone in the company laugh. Bella glanced at Bofur with a questioning look on her face.

“What about Bifur?” Bofur laughed at her as he got on his own mount with his son settled in front of him, his wife on hers as well.

“He's already there. Had to make sure everything was prepared, and meet up with the Master,” he said with a saucy wink. Bella gave a small shake of her head, a fond smile on her lips when she glanced back at Thorin.

“Oh!” She cried turning around to look as Dwalin and Nori had mounted their ponies and were following after Yarra and Betar who were following Dori and Ori, leaving only Frerin, Kíli, Tauriel, and those who planned on staying. “I'm not packed-”

“I packed for you,” Dís cut in smoothly, easing her worries while she handed Bella the reins to a pony that held her stuff on it. Bella took the reins gratefully, petting the mane of the beast with a happy smile. Thorin watched her with his own soft smile, when he felt something lightly pull at his hair, turning to see his own steed trying to nibble at his crown.

“Hey!” he cried with a little chuckle, leaning in to whisper at him. “Get your own.” The stead whinnied in what could only be considered a disgruntled way, and Thorin heard the wonderful giggle of his wife from behind as she mounted her pony.

“We best go,” she said with a smile. “We'll arrive to Dale by lunch time, and by then I will be properly starving.”

“I can help with that,” came Bombur’s happy voice, handing one sack to Bella and then one to Thorin. It was warm in his hand and smelled heavenly of what he only hoped were his favorite blueberry muffins.

“How many times have I told you you're wonderful, Bombur?” Bombur smiled up at Bella as she pulled out a fresh blueberry muffin from her sack and began munching it.

“Oh, about a few thousand times?”

“Than make it a few thousand times more, my wonderful friend.” There were a few chuckles around them as Frerin made his own way out, telling them all to hurry as he wanted to start vacationing as fast as he could. Kíli walked up next to Thorin with his own pony ready, eyeing him mischievously in a way that Thorin knew he was either going to have a painful headache or be in a foul mood _and_ have a painful headache. His nephew’s eyes traveled to the top of his head, resting on the flower crown as a grin grew on his face.

“Nice crown, uncle!” Kíli teased with a little snicker. Thorin tried not to roll his eyes at his nephew, for he was a grown dwarf and a king at that, but when he saw Bella’s slightly worried and embarrassed look on her face, he almost challenged his nephew to a duel; but Tauriel decided to intervene at that moment, walking up besides Bella on her big white horse.

“I rather love your flower crowns,” she said, and how she managed to say it so seriously with a small yet threatening smile, Thorin would never know. The elf flashed a steely glare down at her husband, whose smile had vanished long before she had spoken, before turning back to Bella with a smile. “They are an endearing and beautiful sign of your love for each other. I must say I even envy you both, for Bella, you have someone so willing to wear your love openly for all to see, while you have been given a flower crown made out of such love you can smell it as sweetly as the flowers you both wear,” she addressed the both of them, turning to look at her husband pointedly. “I only wish I could ever be gifted with such a crown.” It was rather pitiful watching Kíli as he stood stuttering while his wife slowly moved out of the stables to join the others outside.

“He-hey. Wait, wait, wait! Babe, come on!” Kíli cried after her, before turning to look at his aunt and uncle like they had just told him he could no longer have any of Bella’s blueberry hazelnut bars, which were his favorite. “Thanks a lot!”

“Serves you right for being jealous and taking it out on us,” Thorin scolded as he mounted his pony, holding his head up high; but Kíli wasn’t paying attention as he was running after his wife, promising a flower crown everyday of her life if that was what she wished.  
Thorin gave a heavy sigh, slightly wishing he had told his nephew that he had to stay behind as he reached over and grabbed the reins of Kíli’s pony, bringing the beast out with them. Bella gave a soft chuckle, leading the way on her own pony, and turned around as best she could to give Thorin a happy grin before going back to her muffin in delight. Thorin sat up straighter, flashing a grin of his own to her and feeling lighter with every step they took out of the mountain.  
Those of the company who were coming with, stood about, all talking amongst themselves. Bofur and Chrissy were riding at a slow pace side by side, listening to Astur as he pointed at everything around him and explained to his parents the purpose of this or that. Nori and Dwalin took up Bofur’s left, Nori feeding into the young dwobbit’s imagination, adding in his own ideas or asking the boy silly questions that Astur took seriously,  while Dwalin watched his One with a fond smile that he only wore when he thought no one was looking.  
Fíli and Leolaín were bickering with each other, but the two were smiling so that was a good sign as the two tended to argue with each other constantly, though that just solidified everyone else’s thoughts that the two were madly in love with one another. Dori sat on his mount, fussing over the ink smudges on Ori’s face, while the poor boy kept smacking his brother’s hands away, frantically glancing at the guard, Betar, with embarrassment. Betar just simply strode over to Ori, handing him a small handkerchief with a smile on his face, saying something that Thorin couldn’t quite hear. Ori took it though with a flushed face, but a smile of his own, while Dori sat and looked like he had eaten something sour.  
Frerin was next to Yarra, the two talking together. From the looks of it, Frerin was spinning a wild tale filled with hand gestures and mighty swings of his arms, making the young woman smile until she finally laughed, a soft bell like sound, and Thorin watched as his brother laughed along with her, staring at her in a way that made Thorin almost shake his head. His brother could be the most thick headed dwarf in all of Middle Earth, but then again he had been told the same thing about himself when it came to his own beloved.  
Then there was Kíli, who was frantically gathering some wild flowers that now grew around the mountain, fixing them into a sloppy bouquet which Thorin knew the lad meant to gift to his One in an act of forgiveness.

“Kíli,” Bella called, coming up to where he now laid on his knees in the dirt, staring hopelessly at his wife’s retreating form. He looked up at her with a sad look on his face. “How about I teach you how to make a crown, and show you which flowers to use? I’m sure you can have her back by the end of the night.” Kíli’s face lit up and he nodded gratefully at them both, taking his pony from Thorin and mounting it.

“You know, I guess I was a little jealous,” he admitted before galloping off to where his One was trotting away. Bella only smiled, pulling out another muffin and taking an overly large bite that was very unhobbit like for his hobbit. Thorin could only smile, and called to the rest of the group who had stopped to wait for them.

“Let's head out.” Frerin chuckled, shaking his head and trotting ahead of Thorin, keeping his eye still on Yarra though he was addressing him now.

“The fact that you think you are going to be leading us to Dale is rather adorable, brother, cause, and forgive me if I'm wrong, but I do believe we'd all like to get there _before_ our vacation time is up.” The others laughed, even Bella, so Thorin couldn't be all that angry with his brother, though he couldn't help feeling vexed.

“I'll have you know, I led us all here from Ered Luin,” he said haughtily, taking his own muffin out of his little sack and breaking off a piece to eat. Frerin just laughed merrily, throwing his head back and making his blonde hair fly around him.

“The only reason we all made it was because Balin would gently point out which way to go! Had it been solely up to you, you would have led us all the way to Rohan!”

“Which way is Rohan?” The voice cut through the laughter like a knife in warm butter though it held nothing but politeness in it. Frerin stopped laughing to look at Bella with a falling smile.

“What?” he asked in confusion. Thorin’s beloved wife just smiled innocently at him, going for her third muffin as she gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

“I just wanted to know which way is Rohan, since you seem to know exactly where we would have gone if Thorin had been solely in charge of directions.” It was a challenge, and everyone knew it. Frerin simply sat up straighter on his saddle, tilting his head in acceptance to the challenge while he began looking all around.

“That's an easy question, dearest sister! Of course, Rohan is. . .” he trailed off, squinting into the distance towards Esgaroth his grin slowly morphing into one of confusion. “It's um. . . **that** way,” he said, waving his arm out in a circle towards Lake Town and beyond.

“ **That** way?” Bella asked incredulously, mimicking his movement with a disbelieving smirk growing.

“Yep, **that** way.” Bella trotted past him with a smile.

“Well, it's a good thing _you_ were not leading the quest then, for we would have **surely** been lost.” Everyone chuckled at Bella's words and Frerin’s appalled expression though he was still grinning.

“What does that mean?!” Bella laughed merrily, brushing the crumbs off her jacket.

“With your sense of direction, we would have probably ended up in Mordor!” she teased, and Frerin was chuckling along with her by then.

“I made it to your house at least!” he tried to compensate for his wounded pride, but Bella only laughed more.

“You came with Balin!” The others laughed at that as well. “And poor Balin. He would try and guide you the right way and you would be like, ‘Balin, don't be silly!’” she said, giving her best impersonation of Frerin. “‘I know exactly where we are going. I am Frerin, _the_ Frerin, who knows and sees all!’”

“Well, sees most all, now,” Nori said with a smirk at his oldest friend. Frerin laughed at him, nodding and pointing at his eyepatch.

“Haha! Good one!” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as Nori laughed. “Go ahead and crack your jokes, Nori my friend, for there are still things I can see that _you_ cannot,” he informed his friend who was riding up to him, stopping his pony when they were side by side.

“Oh, yeah?” Nori asked, a smug air about him. “And what could you possibly see, that I could not?” Out of nowhere, and with extreme gracefulness that Thorin didn't expect from his brother, and neither did Nori judging by the way his face morphed from amusement to fearful, Frerin launched himself off his saddle at his friend, knocking the two to the ground.

“You didn't see _that_ coming!” Frerin crowed happily, sitting atop his friend like a puffed up peacock.

“Aah!” Nori yelled, and then the two were wrestling on the ground together, much to everyone's amusement, but mainly to Bofur’s and Bella’s which only brought Thorin even more happiness. Everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

 

Surprisingly, everything was actually going perfectly. They had all stopped in Dale only for a quick lunch and to say hi to poor Bard, who was slowly having a nervous breakdown with the weight of the Summer Commemoration on his shoulders. Apparently men from Rohan and Gondor were willing to come to play in the games, along with elves from Rivendell much to Thorin’s dismay at learning there would be more than just the Mirkwood elves.  
The trip to Esgaroth was a short one from there, and they had arrived to find the place decked out with streamers of flowers of all colors and sizes flowing from building to building creating a canopy.

“My King and Queen,” came a voice that Thorin was still getting used to hearing again as his eyes found his long time friend. Bifur stood next to Esmeralda who was smiling happily at them as she held her arms out before them in welcome.

“Esgaroth welcomes you all, my friends!” Thorin could have kissed the two of them after seeing his beloved's happy grin, but he settled for a gentle touch of the forehead with Bifur and a firm handshake with Esmeralda. It didn’t take long for the nice mood to be ruined when he turned around, just shy of keeping his youngest brother and his friends out of trouble, though the three seemed to find it easy enough. Bofur had been standing at the edge of the pier, explaining something to his son who was in Nori’s arms. Meanwhile, Frerin was creeping up behind Bofur, and soundly gave him a hard shove sending the dwarf off balance and towards the lake, but not without avenging himself. Bofur twirled around and grabbed Frerin’s tunic, and Thorin watched with extreme amusement as his brother’s face went from grinning, to horrified in less than a second, but it seemed that Frerin would not have gone down alone, as Thorin had no doubts that though Frerin was willing to go along with the plan, the plan had been created by Nori. So, Thorin watched as Frerin wrenched an arm out and grabbed a hold of Nori, content to bring the dwarf with him. Before anyone could panic, Astur was snatched from Nori’s arms by Dwalin, who wisely took a step back from his husband’s outreached arms.

“Wave at yer da!” Dwalin grinned widely, smiling and waving down at Bofur, Nori, and Frerin, all of them spluttering and looking up at Astur like he was a traitor for not getting soaked with them. Astur was waving frantically, pure joy radiating off the child.

“Hi, da! Hi, unco Fernin! Hi, unco Nwalin!” the boy cried out their names, at least as much as he could pronounce them. When it came to Dwalin and Nori’s names, the boy could easily say his name, while he seemed unable to call Nori just Nori, and settled for Nwalin instead. The fact that the two were hardly separated when around the boy, just confused him more, and it seemed Nori would never be called his real name from the boy for now. It was rather adorable.  
Dwalin laughed down at his wet husband, and gave Astur a fist bump which the young boy returned happily. It was only a moment where the three friends stared at each other with scowls, before breaking out into loud shouts of laughter.

“Save me from the idiocy of my husband, and his friends,” Chrissy mumbled under her breath, running slow circles into her forehead.  
Fíli had gotten a nice inn for them to stay in. The man who ran it was a surly fellow who said little, and left almost an uneasy feeling in his and Dwalin’s gut. When he watched the way the man seemed to glare almost possessively at Bella, Chrissy, and Astur who made their way up to their rooms, Thorin had almost requested a new inn to stay, but had been informed that this was the only one available as more quest for the Summer Commemoration were making their way there to stay. Things did get better when he found out that the man didn’t stay in the inn, only checked in for no more than five minutes everyday to make sure they didn’t destroy anything. Which, Thorin had to admit, was a wise thing to check up on.

**.oOo.**

“It’s so beautiful out today!” Bella couldn’t help but say again as she walked in the summer sun, eagerly soaking it up as they walked down the pier to shore. She smiled at her husband in absolute glee, delighted when Thorin grinned back at her. It had been two days since their arrival in Esgaroth, and each day had been one filled with peace and calm. Well, as calm as it could get with Fíli and Kíli running around. Though it was true that Tauriel had tamed Kíli from the hurricane he used to be, but he was still a storm of energy that only got more out of control when in the presence of his brother.  
Bella glanced up at the sky again, watching a few birds soar through the air and couldn’t help but giggle. Her beloved husband had planned all of this for her and had even more gifts in store, and had done so without her knowing, and she still couldn’t get over that! Never let it be said that dwarves couldn’t be sneaky when they really put their mind to it.  
It was on this bright day that she, Thorin, Bofur, Chrissy, Dwalin, Nori, Bifur, Esmeralda, and Frerin were all going out to the beach part of Lake Town. Frerin had tried to convince Yarra to come along, but she said she’d rather stay with little Astur who was still asleep when they had left. Fíli and Leolaín were apparently off to do their own thing, bickering all the while as they had left. Kíli and Tauriel were still hauled up in their rooms after Kíli had presented her a flower crown made of pink, red, and white camellias. Betar was escorting Ori to the library, much to the young librarians glee. Dori had then opted out of their little surprise in order to keep an eye on his baby brother. So, that’s how they all found themselves walking down the long pier back to shore, dressed in lights tunics and trousers to enjoy whatever it was Thorin had planned.

“I hid them just over there. You all wait here while we get them,” Esmeralda said, pushing her way to the front and past them all when they came to a stop at the grassy earth. Bifur walked right next to her, undeterred by her pace, and when Bella looked closely, she noticed their hands were entwined. She couldn’t help the small smile as they all walked off the pier to walk around, the dwarves all but running around to wrestle one another in a way that Bella thought was calming. Seeing Thorin so carefree as to let go and play around with his friends was enough to melt her heart.  
A small arm wrapped around hers and she shared a grin with her cousin, going back to watch their husbands as they all seemed to be content with tackling one another to the ground repeatedly.

“I must say, this has been a splendid little trip,” Chrissy stated, whipping her flaming red hair that was in a ponytail to the other side of her face, her marriage bead clinking with the other one that Nori had gifted her when he full on claimed her as his sister. Chrissy and Nori had been friends almost straight away when he had walked past her when she first arrived to the mountain, stealing her little purse of coin. He had planned to watch her walk away without a clue that he had done what he did, but was left gaping like a fish when Chrissy was already facing him, throwing his sack of coin in the air with a grin. She was one of the best thieves in the Shire, second only to Bella now after she had stolen from a dragon; but she had moved away, allowing Chrissy to keep her title until she had gone and fallen in love with Bofur.  
Bella smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

“It has indeed.” Chrissy snorted in amusement when Bofur had tackled Frerin to the ground, shooting back up in the air with a shout of victory before being promptly tackled to the dirt by Dwalin.

“When are you going to tell everyone?” Bella’s hand came up to her stomach as a reflex, eyeing her cousin with an unimpressed look.

“When you decide to tell everyone.” Chrissy had the decency to look a little sheepish, but shrugged with a small smile of her own.

“I was thinking of telling my husband when he and his team won the rugby matches at the games next week.” Bella quirked her eyebrow up in shock.

“Really?”

“Well, think of what a grand day that would be? Your team that has been training hard, wins the entire games bringing gold and honor to the family, only to find out your family is expanding? I think it’s a marvelous thing.” Chrissy watched them all continue to wrestle in a massive pile, and Bella couldn’t help but agree with her cousin’s insights.  
“Plus it would be a good way to stop him from moping about if they happen to lose.” Bella laughed at that sound bit of truth, and finally looked at her cousin as they continued to stroll around the group of wrestling dwarves, walking up the grassy hill not to far away.

“Then I shall share my news as well.” Chrissy nodded with a look of success on her face as they turned to look out at Dale and Erebor.

“I can’t get over how big it is,” Chrissy said with reverent awe, and Bella only nodded.

“Do you have any idea what they are planning?” she couldn’t help but pry, glancing back at Frerin’s pained cry that was quickly silenced by Bofur’s laughing, which was quickly silenced by Nori’s war cry as he charged the dwarf.

“Uh, some water swimming nonsense or something or another,” Chrissy said with a small shiver, looking a little disgusted with the idea. “It’s just not right,” she continued, glancing at Esgaroth with confusion. “Water is for drinking or taking baths. Not to live on top of, or play in.” Bella couldn’t help but grin at her cousin’s words.

“Spoken like a true hobbit,” Bella teased, before watching a bit of smoke rise from a chimney in Dale. “I think it sounds rather wonderful.”

“What?!” came Chrissy’s shocked cry at Bella’s small admission. “You cannot be so contrary, cousin,” Chrissy said, staring at her in stunned awe. Bella just cocked her head at the girl.

“I am a woman, who is married to a dwarf, who happens to be a King. I live in a mountain, and am half Took. My dear cousin, I can be as contrary as I wish.” Chrissy laughed, shaking her head in what Bella called defeat.

“Well, as I am a woman, who also happened to marry a dwarf and lives in a mountain, and am fully Took, I guess it is expected of me to be contrary at all times. . . though, I still don’t want to go in any boat, no matter how big it might be.” Bella and Chrissy giggled in glee as they linked arms and ran back to shore at their husbands calls, both of whom were waiting for them with what looked like the weirdest things Bella had ever seen.

* * *

 “You are all insane!” Chrissy said with a huff, eyeing them and the kayaks as if they had all gone mental. Bella had to agree with her cousin, but she had gone insane almost six years ago when she had stepped out her lovely green door, and was actually rather excited at the idea of going around the lake in the kayak. She remembered seeing them and voicing her wish to maybe one day ride them, but had thought Thorin wasn’t listening and was just content to know that she had at least seen them, though she had then doubted she would ever ride in one. She looked at her husband who was smiling at her, standing tall while holding a dark blue kayak that had belladonna flowers painted on it, an exact replica, only smaller, laid at his feet. It made her heart soar at all that Thorin was doing for her, and she couldn’t help grinning at the dwarf who grinned back. She was too distracted by the dazzling smile before her, she almost missed Nori cheerfully patting Chrissy’s shoulder.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said earning a small snort from Dwalin who was passing them by to his own purple kayak, a matching one waiting for Nori. Chrissy gave the dwarf a look, cocking an eyebrow at the dwarf, highly unimpressed.

“I must have said it wrong.”

“Aw! Come on,” Nori said cheerfully, giving her a little shake. “It’ll be fun!”

“Is that what they said to you to get you to go on their mad quest?” Chrissy asked Bella though she was poking Nori in the side to detach himself from her. “‘It’ll be fun! Come with us! It will be grand!’” Bofur chuckled when Nori jumped out of her reach, taking his hobbit wife in his own arms.

“Don’t be silly,” he said, placing a kiss to her temple. “Thorin sang a song!” Chrissy’s smile fell off her face, a look of confusion settling in before it morphed into one of horror as she gawked at Bella.

“‘Sang a song’?!” she demanded incredulously, before scoffing at Bella who only cocked her head at her cousin, a smirk on her face. “And you melted like butter in a hot pan!”

“It was a good song,” Bella could only reply with a shrug of her shoulders as she walked to stand next to Thorin who was now smiling down at her, eyes filled with love.

“Well, now I really do know you’re all insane!” Chrissy ranted. Bofur, ever the cheerful and happy dwarf, grinned widely at his wife, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. The hobbit tried in vain to keep the smile off her face, but her love won out as Bofur, seeing his wife trying to fight it off, wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved and picked her up, twirling her around in the air while littering kisses all over her face. The young hobbit giggled madly, finally giving her dwarf a big kiss on the mouth, and Bella watched as Frerin and Nori made loud gagging noises, the spy leaning against Dwalin who chuckled at his One’s antics.  
Bella couldn’t help but stare at her cousin and one of her best friends a little bit enviously. They had fallen in love with each other almost automatically. They had a small three year old, another child on the way that Chrissy swore was a girl by the way the babe felt compared to Astur, and yes, granted, Bella was expecting as well, but she and Thorin had been trying for years, and it had been almost like a walk in the park for Chrissy and Bofur, falling pregnant only two months after being married. Bofur had a wonderful toy shop that basically wasn’t a toy shop as Bofur tended to just give the toys out freely. They had a wonderful apartment that Bofur had surprised Chrissy with, having made it himself, with Bella’s help, to make it look like a hobbit hole on the inside. They had a very loving and affectionate relationship that they showed the world freely. No cares. No worries. No shame whatsoever in who saw them. They had it all.  
Bella started as a hand gently entwined with hers, and she turned to see Thorin watching her carefully. The dwarf brought her hand to his lips, and gave it a gentle kiss, making the hobbit smile and realize that though she didn’t have it exactly the way Chrissy did, she did indeed have it all. Thorin gave her a small smile in return, and Bella placed her hand on her stomach, a move that still felt odd yet strangely right all on it’s own.

“Shall we be going?” Thorin called, and the others nodded in agreement, though Chrissy still looked warily at the lake.

“I don’t know,” she said nervously, turning to eye Esgaroth. “I mean, what if Astur wakes and needs -”

“Lass,” Bofur said, eyeing his wife lovingly, “He’s back at the inn with Yarra and is most likely awake already. If he needs more than Yarra’s attention, the company is scattered throughout Esgaroth, ready to watch him till we get back.” He grabbed his wife’s hands, rubbing them soothingly when she still looked wearily at the town. “He’ll be fine.” Chrissy finally nodded, and walked towards her’s and Bofur’s matching light green with chrysanthemum flowers painted it all over kayak’s.

“But let’s get one thing clear,” she said sternly, turning on Bofur, Frerin and Nori who stopped grinning under her ever watchful glare. “If one of you hooligan’s knock me off into that lake, I will **not** be happy.”

“What would you do?” By the way Frerin was slowly paling, it told Bella he couldn’t help but ask her that question. Chrissy glared at them all with a silent threat in her eyes and a calm smile on her lips.

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly, her voice chillingly calm. “But let me tell you this,” she said in a hushed whisper, leaning in to the three of them as if to tell a juicy secret. Bella caught the small smirk Thorin had when all three of them leaned back and as far away as they could the hobbit. “If I am not happy, you will **definitely** not be.” And with that, she turned and walked to her kayak where Bifur stood laughing with Dwalin. The hobbit high fived the two as she stepped into the small hole, sitting down and situating herself comfortably. The three dwarves still stood petrified, watching Chrissy slowly float out to meet Esmeralda who was already floating around the lake’s surface. Bella gave a small giggle, walking up to them with a sympathetic smile.

“I thought you guys already knew,” she said with a hint of sarcasm. She almost started laughing when the three of them whipped around to stare at her in fright. “Never make a hobbit angry.” She walked back to Thorin who was chuckling loudly, the sound like music to her ears.  
He helped her settle into her kayak, placing a kiss on her temple before he gently pushed her into the water where she slowly paddled out to meet her waiting cousin. The rest of them all climbed into their own kayaks, and joined them, Bofur and Frerin already splashing water at each other. Bella couldn’t hold back the grin is she wanted to, turning around to paddle out further into the lake, all the while thinking about this new little adventure of hers.  
“This one will be a piece of cake,” she mumbled under her breath, smiling when Thorin paddled up next to her. The poor dwarf was staring at the water apprehensively, giving a small yelp when Frerin nudged his kayak with his own, making it wobble slightly over the water. Frerin laughed loudly, as did everyone else, when Thorin held to the edges of his kayak like it was his life, turning to glare at his younger brother. Bella shook her head with a grin, as they all slowly glided out onto the clear blue water.  
“Another adventure indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my crazy head trash!!


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble strikes in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have this head-cannon that Thranduil and Thorin put up with each other just because Bella is bff's with Thranduil, so I picture them as totally being mean to each other, because they both know that nothing could actually happen since Bella is there!  
> Anywho, thanks for reading! I just moved to college, so things are hectic, but let me know what you guys think!!

It was altogether breathtaking, flying across the water in the kayak’s. Bella couldn’t believe her luck. The day was beautiful! The sun shown down on them like a warm blanket, the cool water soothing their skin when it splashed up and hit them. The hills looked greener and brighter, the trees that swayed in the wind a lush dark green that seemed to glisten in the sun. The birds that flew about the sky appearing just as pleased. Everyone was smiling, joking around, and just having fun. Even her beloved Thorin, who she knew hated the “elven death traps” was slowly becoming more adventurous, going as far as to splash water at his brother, before quickly paddling away, Frerin hot on his trail. She had never heard him laugh so much as he had in the many hours they had been kayaking, and she soaked in the sound as she did the sun, locking it up in her memories forever.  
Though Bella knew that Long Lake was a big lake, she didn't fully understand that it really was a big lake. It had been barely half the day, and they had only strayed halfway to the center of the lake, sticking close to the town. It was true that they were exploring that side first, so it wasn't as bad. It was peaceful, the sounds of laughter, splashes, the rush of the wind. It was enough to make Bella simply lean back in her kayak and float serenely over the water forever.

“I purpose a challenge!” Bofur’s voice rang out through the splashes and shouts of the Durin brothers, catching Frerin’s and Nori’s attention like a moth to light. The two hurriedly caught up with their friend.

“I accept your challenge, whatever it may be, and will gladly accept your surrender if you no longer wish to go against me. The fear can sometimes be overwhelming, or so I’m told,” Frerin called out dramatically, coming to a stop next to Bofur’s kayak as Nori came up to the other side.

“Shut up, you puffed up peacock!” Thorin yelled at his brother while he paddled to a stop next to Dwalin, delighting at the growl that fell from Frerin’s lips as the younger brother glared at his older brother. Bofur grinned looking at them all, and Bella took in the way they had all come to a stop, forming a line in the water.

“This is perfect. Nobody move! We’re gonna have ourselves, a race!”

“Oooooh-hoo-hoo-hoo,” Frerin sung with glee, rocking back and forth in his kayak with anticipation, sending waves of water rippling out towards everyone else.

“What are the stakes?” Nori asked, eyes wide in excitement.

“We’ll race halfway to the other side of the lake. The rules are, as followed, no hitting others with the paddles, no hitting others with the kayaks, no hitting others with your body, and no splashing of any kind!” Bofur said loudly for all to hear, eyeing his friends with a look, but as everyone had expected, the two were not listening.

“Yes, yes, yes! But what is the prize?!” Nori demanded impatiently, causing Dwalin to give a small chuckle while he stared at Nori adoringly. Say what you would about the big brute, but he was a teddy bear underneath all those tattoos and muscles. They all turned to Bofur, awaiting to hear what the grand prize would be; but the poor dwarf gave a small shrug, his hands flying up and open, showing all that he hadn’t had a clue what he was going to offer the winner.

“The right to gloat?” Bella laughed when Frerin and Nori both scowled and began splashing their friend with as much water as possible, not caring that they got themselves more wet than their actual target.

“That’s not a prize!”

“That is a right!” Bofur frantically swung his paddle back, trying to do as much damage back to Frerin and Nori as they were doing to him.

“I’ve got a prize,” Bella called out from the end of the line where she was, happy that she managed to catch their attention without having to yell too much. “Whoever wins, I shall make them their pastry of choice whenever they want for a year,” she offered, smiling at the way everyone’s eyes lit up in a renewed interest, especially Thorin’s. But after his wonderful surprise, she was going to be making his favorite raspberry pie for the next month at least.

“What if you win, Miss Bella?” Esmeralda called out from the other end of the line, silencing everyone as they turned back to look at the hobbit.

“If I win?” Bella asked in a bit of shock. She hadn’t planned on winning, if she was being honest with herself.

“Yes, what would you like if you are to win, ghivashel,” Thorin called, eyeing his wife with a small smile. Bella shrugged her shoulders as she began thinking of what she could possibly want when a small giggle interrupted her thoughts.

“Bofur looks more nervous than when I confronted him about his hate for vegetables,” Chrissy explained in a hushed tone for only Bella to hear, watching her husband with a smirk. Bella felt her brow furrow in confusion as she stared at her friend who indeed looked even more nervous and suspicious when he noticed them talking.

“Last you told me, he liked vegetables.”

“Last I told you, I thought he did!” Chrissy said, shaking her head and turning back to Bella. “All these years, and I finally found out that he’s been shovelling them onto Astur’s plate when my back is turned! Before that, he simply dropped them on the floor! All those times he offered to clean up and let me rest, I had thought he was just being sweet, when in reality he was getting rid of the evidence!” Bella couldn’t help the grin on her face at her cousin's angry glare she sent her husband who was now discussing his favorite treat with Nori and Frerin.  
Though Bella hated wasting food, she had to give her friend a little bit of props for being so creative for so many years. He was so much like his two other friends.  
The three of them hated vegetables more than they hated elves. Well, they hated the green vegetables. They could handle carrots in a stew, liked onions and mushrooms with their meet, and of course loved potatoes; but if it grew in the ground, and wasn't one of those four things, then in their eyes it should remain in the ground forever. They would rather lick an orc than eat a single leaf of lettuce.  
Like lightning, an idea sparked in her head. An awful, yet wonderful, idea.

“If I win,” she said, causing Frerin, Nori, and Bofur to stop their whispers of excitement to stare in trepidation, “then I get to choose three of you. Those three will then have to go an entire day eating nothing,” she paused, adding that flare that she knew Frerin would have appreciated if he was not on the receiving end of it, “but greens.” The horrified gasps and Frerin’s strangled cry were all worth it as Chrissy was overcome with giggles, almost falling out of her kayak.

“Damn the meanness of hobbit’s,” Frerin cried, hitting the water with his paddle like a child throwing a temper tantrum, but from the looks on Nori and Bofur’s face, they wanted to do the same.

“I will gladly accept your surrender if you no longer wish to go against me,” Bella called out, shifting in her kayak a little before turning back to them with a fearsome grin. “The fear can sometimes be overwhelming, or so I’m told.” Thorin beamed at her with pride, as he and Dwalin turned away with matching smirks, eyeing the trio of friends who looked ready for battle.

“Bring it on, short stuff!” Nori cried, arching his back forward with his paddle ready.

“On your marks!” Bofur cried, the group getting ready. “Get se-”

“May the best dwarf wiiiiiin!!” Frerin cried out, starting ahead of everyone else as he began to frantically paddle towards the middle of the lake, grunting and shouting loudly in panic with Nori and Bofur hot on his trail.  
Everyone else took up after them, and Bella smiled, reveling at the rush that flowed through her veins. She pushed and pushed, freeing herself as she forgot about the race and simply paddled. At times, it felt almost like she was flying in the air the way her kayak would just glide. Nothing but the wind in her face, her heartbeat in her ears, the smell of the water in her nose.

“Miss Bella!” Bella jerked out of her own world, shoving one end of the paddle into the water to turn sharply to find Esmeralda who was paddling slowly after her. The woman had a smile on her face as she came to a gentle stop beside her.  
“For one so small, you are incredibly fast,” the woman joked. Bella cocked her head to the side in confusion, that is till she glanced behind the woman, and noticed the rest of their merry company far away from the two of them.

“I had no idea I had gone so far,” Bella admitted bashfully, realizing just how hard she was breathing as she was almost closer to Mirkwood than to Esgaroth. In fact, had she gone another minute of rowing she would have hit the grassy shore ahead of her. Esmeralda chuckled, a low sound that had Bella smiling up at her.

“I know the feeling,” she agreed with a gentle smile. “It is easy to get caught up in the beauty and peace of the lake.” Esmeralda glanced around with a look of calm on her face, her eyes falling on her fair town. “Every morning I do two laps around to feel at one with the water, and to enjoy the beauty of my home,” she said softly, Letting her fingertips graze over the water creating small ripples. “It’s a nice reminder of what I fought for, when the troubles of being the master become overwhelming,” she admitted, glancing at her town with a soft smile. Bella couldn't help but agree with her, fore though she was only the Queen, she knew the burden of running a kingdom, as she shared it with Thorin. She had her garden which she and Thorin took a walk in daily so they could refresh themselves before going back to the awaiting friends and citizens.  She thought back on Esmeralda’s words, a question suddenly dawning on her.

“If what you say is true about your many laps around the lake, then by my calculations, you should have easily won this race,” Bella said, eyeing the woman with a look. Esmeralda only grinned at her.

“Though I do love your lemon tarts, Queen Bella, almost as much as my Bifur loves your strawberry pound cake,” she added with a smirk, “I figured I need only ask you to get some.” She was right. Bella would have been more than happy to have both treats made and delivered to her friends. Esmeralda let out a small snort.  “But watching those three eat vegetables for an entire day?” she asked, looking back to where the group was, the group themselves almost too small to see clearly who was who. “I have yet to see them eat vegetables at a single meal, other than a potato. Even my dear Bifur won't eat them, though I try, so I’d very much rather see three dwarves eat greens then gorge myself in lemon tarts.” Bella laughed.

“It will be a snowy day in Mordor before they actually go the day eating only greens,” she stated, knowing her friends too well. “But, I will at least make them eat them at every meal,” Bella commented, making the woman chuckle. “And, please, do just call me Bella. All that ‘Queen’ humbo-jumbo just makes me cringe sometimes.” Esmeralda smiled at her and gave a swift nod.

“As you wish, Bella.”

“Bella!” The two glanced up at Thorin’s cry, and Bella couldn’t help the small chuckle that left her lips at her husband’s antics, knowing full well that most likely Thorin was having a bit of a freak out as his overprotective self tended to do.  With a small fond sigh, she lifted her paddle out of the lake and held it as high above her head as she could, waving it side to side to acknowledge she'd seen him. To both their astonishment, she and Esmeralda watched as Thorin stood up in his little kayak, waving his paddle back at them, and Bella could feel the relief rolling off of Thorin at finally being seen. Just as he was about to sit down, Bella noticed a blonde head of hair zooming towards her husband from behind him.

“Ha!” came Frerin’s quiet shout as the dwarf rammed his kayak into the back of Thorin’s, and Bella watched in amused horror as Thorin began to lose his balance, his kayak rocking back and forth, lifting higher and higher out of the water as Thorin tried to get his balance back. She could hear his panicked shouts as he waved his arms around wildly, trying in vein to right himself. Then, out of nowhere, Dwalin came, hitting the side of Thorin’s kayak. With a mighty roar that would have challenged the strength of Smaug, Bella watched as Thorin fell into the lake with a loud splash, the deafening laughter that came from the company drowning out any other noise her husband could have made when his head came bobbing back out of the water.

“Rule number one,” Esmeralda said with a tired sigh, catching Bella’s attention, “never stand up in your kayak.” Bella smiled at the look that started to grow on the girl's face of complete puzzlement and even slight awe. “Though, how he managed to stand up without tipping it in the first place is really shocking.” Bella could only laugh, watching her husband struggle to get back up in his kayak. From the looks of it, Dwalin seemed to be trying to help Thorin, but she knew it wouldn't be long till her beloved husband got his revenge.  As if on cue, she watched as Dwalin was properly dragged into the lake, another roar of laughter hitting her ears from the other four dwarves. Bella gave a small shake of her head, when something bright flashed in the corner of her eye. She gazed towards Mirkwood, only to see an entire group of elves traveling out of the forest at the opened path, Thranduil in the middle of it all riding upon get us elk.  
“Ah, here comes Thranduil,” Esmeralda said pleasantly, though the longer she stared at them, the deeper the furrow in her brow got. She glanced back up at the sun after a few moments. “A little behind schedule, if I admit.” Bella glanced at the sun as well, noticing it leave the center of the sky.

“Missed lunch,” Bella couldn’t help but say with a sigh, and watched as Esmeralda turned, rummaging through a leather satchel before she pulled out a small drawstring pouch. The woman tossed it to Bella who caught it, pearing in to see the contents.

“It’s some dried fruit and nuts,” the woman explained, pulling out another identical bag to the one Bella now had. “It’s not much, but should be filling enough till we get back to shore for a nice dinner.” Bella thanked the woman, nibbling on a walnut as she watched the elves travel around the lake. They were still a ways from Esgaroth, about an hour or two away from the town, but moving swiftly.

“Why are they going to Dale so early?” Bella asked, having her suspicions, but not wanting to give them away. Esmeralda shrugged her shoulders, popping a small handful of nuts into her mouth as she leaned back in her kayak.

“Apparently, King Bard needs help with something,” the woman said over her mouthful, giving Bella a disbelieving look. Bella couldn’t hold back the small smile that landed on her lips, but eventually managed to set her face back.

“I guess hosting the very first Summer Commemoration could cause someone to be put under a lot of stress,” she said reasonably, digging around in her little snack pack. The woman next to her gave a huge nod.

“And, when under such stress, one does need help. . .releasing it,” Esmeralda added, with a little wiggle of her brow. The two women stared at each other, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“I do hope they wake up and realize sooner, rather than later,” Bella said with a small sigh as her giggles died away, staring at the blonde elf who she knew was Thranduil. It helped that he was the only one who rode atop a large elk. Esmeralda let out her own sigh, shaking her head in defeat.

“I fear that the two do not realize that the other cares as much as they do for them,” she commented, leaning back and popping some fruit in her mouth, waving her hand about in the air. “Last I talked with Bard, he spent a good half an hour telling me all about how Thranduil was planning on staying in Dale with his men for the commemoration,” she explained, getting a smile on her face as she know doubt remembered the moment.   
“He was in such a state!” she said with a little chuckle. “Couldn't stop asking if he should have more young trees planted closer to the town so Thranduil doesn't feel homesick for his forest. Then,” she said loudly, turning to face Bella a bit more as they had slightly drifted apart in the water. “He told me how he was putting in another garden, because according to him, he and Thranduil had had a long talk on the elven King’s love for plants, which obviously meant he had to make a garden filled with all the plants they talked about.” Bella chuckled at her friends annoyed look, as Esmeralda suddenly jolted up a little bit as if she remembered something.  
“Then, he went on for about another half an hour on where Thranduil should stay,” she said with a quick giggle, turning to face Bella. “Half way through, he says, ‘should I offer him to stay in my bed?’” Bella couldn't help but laugh, throwing her head back as she just imagined her good friend Bard freaking out so much on the matter as to say something like that. “The poor man turned as red as a rose, and began spluttering about like a fish out of water when he realized how that sounded,” she continued, shaking her head fondly. “He meant of course that he didn’t know whether he should move to a different room during his stay and give Thranduil the best set of rooms, or if he should just give him a good room close by.” Esmeralda shook her head, but the was a small glimmer in her eye that had Bella watching her friend curiously.

“What did you tell him?” Bella asked with a knowing smile, popping a dried berry into her mouth. Esmeralda sat up a little straighter in her kayak, eyeing the marching elves with a little smirk.

“I said that Thranduil would be most grateful with whatever rooms he was given,” Esmeralda said properly, holding her head up high. Bella nodded in thought, knowing full well that Bard and Thranduil would have preferred if they just shared a room instead. “And if I also said that King Thranduil might also enjoy sleeping in Bard’s bed with him, then that is neither here nor there,” she mumbled with an air of smugness about her. Bella threw her head back and laughed, Esmeralda laughing with her as they watched the elves continue on their way.  
“It might be best if we go to them,” Esmeralda said, almost reluctantly. “They are early, so they might stop by and say hi. Wouldn't do me any good if I was still in the middle of the lake now would it?” She smiled, turning to gaze at their group of dwarves with a fond look. Bella watched the woman with a smile of her own. She knew the answer to the question she had in mind already, but she had to ask.

“Do you love him?” she couldn't help but almost demand, and there was no need to say his name as she already nodded her head.

“More than I can even describe to you,” she answered automatically, her eyes never leaving the group of dwarves, no doubt her eyes watching on dwarf in particular. Bella gave a sharp nod.

“Good, otherwise things would have gotten awkward, later on.” Esmeralda gave a short laugh.

“I think if it was awkward, for anyone, it would be for me, as I would suddenly have all of Erebor's royalty and nobles hate aimed my way.” Bella opened her mouth to argue that no one would hate her, but after rethinking and knowing her family and friends, her mouth slowly shut. Esmeralda, who had been watching her, gave a small shrug the fond smile on her face still.  “I wouldn't blame any of you. The loyalty of dwarves is unparalleled to any race in all of Middle Earth,” she stated. “I am honored that I have such a loving loyal dwarf of my own.” Bella nodded, her eyes finding a black haired dot bobbing in the water whom she knew was Thorin. She could find him anywhere.  
“Um, Bella?” the woman called out, the sudden anxious and almost fearful tone making Bella turn to her, seeing the way the woman clenched her hand around her paddle, a small furrow in her brow as she glared at the water around them. “May I ask you a question?”

“Ask away, my dear,” Bella reassured, getting a little worried herself at the way the woman was behaving.

“It may be considered too personal,” Esmeralda admitted.

“If it is, I may not answer,” Bella said with a shrug. “What troubles you, Esmeralda?”

“Do. . .do hobbits have Ones?” Bella startled at the unexpected question. “It's just,” Esmeralda continued, looking even more nervous. “Bifur has told me somewhat about dwarves and Ones. How a dwarf has one love for life.” Bella gave a small nod of agreement. “Well, for the race of men,” Esmeralda hesitated, looking at her hands in frustration. “We don't.”

“Well,” Bella spoke after a moment of silence, trying to gather her own thoughts. “Hobbits don't have Ones either.” Esmeralda stared at her with an almost relieved look in her eyes, before the worry crept back in.

“But then how did you know?” she asked, staring helplessly at Bella. “I mean, I don't doubt Bifur’s love for me, but how can. . .how can I. . . .”

“How can you make sure you love them back just as fully so that you're not somehow cheating them from something or someone who can fully love them?” Bella finished for her, and the woman slowly nodded, the look of gratitude that someone finally understood. Bella inhaled deeply through her nose. “Well, it's different for everyone,” she said honestly.  “My cousin, when Bofur explained Ones to her, fell in love with the idea, and she took it as a challenge,” she explained with a small shake of her head as her eyes found the fire red hair of her cousin. “She would love him as much as he loves her, and then some, since she's so competitive,” Bella quipped, receiving a small chuckle from the girl.  “Tauriel, for all her good graces, loved the idea of someone so in love with her, even if she felt like she would never be able to fully give herself to him. She soon found it easy to open up to Kíli and gave him her heart in return for his,” she explained, watching a blonde dwarf being flipped into the water from his kayak. “I, however, had to talk to Balin before I managed to finally understand.” Esmeralda's eyebrows popped up in surprise.

“Why Balin?” Bella gave a small melancholy smile.

“His One was a representative of Dale, who happened to travel to Erebor frequently,” she said, digging through her mix of fruits with a smile. “He,” she grunted, grabbing the last dried Apple bit with a look of triumph, “was a man.” Esmeralda made a small noise of understanding, though she looked surprised by the information. Bella didn't really mind, as she had been just as shocked when she found out. She nodded, leaning back in her kayak.   
“So, he told me that his One and I shared equal worries,” she said. “That was when he shared his point of view on the situation. ‘I can't speak for all dwarves,’ he had said to me,” Bella told the woman, trying to use her best Balin impression she could. It must not have been as good as she though, given the rather amused glint in her friend's eye. “‘I do know this. Say love is like a tree. It starts off small, but if given the time, effort and care, the tree can grow into something strong and quite beautiful. Sometimes it can face unpleasant weather, and in the moment it seems hopeless. Storms, frost, or too much heat. But the tree is stronger for it in the end. Sometimes the plant doesn't make it, and it is blown up and out of the ground, it's foundation, but that does not mean that you can't replant it there. You see, Bella, us dwarves are the tree. We are there, ready for you and will greedily accept any and all care you provide us, and we will be content with just that’.” They sat in silence as Bella let the analogy stew, but the poor woman looked even more confused.

“I'm afraid I don't fully understand,” Esmeralda said with a frustrated sigh.

“Oh, um,” Bella scrambled, trying not to panic since there was no real reason to panic, besides the fact that she had no other analogy in mind. She thought on the woman and what best to use as Balin had done for her, but when she thought on it, Esmeralda was a very blunt and to the point type of woman, and with a sigh, Bella shoved all proprietary to the corner.  “To love someone isn't a competition to see who can love the other more,” she explained. “There is no winner in a relationship. You both give your all, and hope to come out victorious in the end as a team. You protect one another with your life, and face the world together without fear, for you know the other is right there to help you.”

“Like in a battle?” Esmeralda asked hopefully, and Bella quickly nodded.

“Yes, exactly! The world is your battle, and Bifur is there with you ready to face it. Do you trust Bifur?”

“With my life,” the woman said without hesitation, and Bella could not hold back her grin if she tried.

“Then trust him to protect you. Even from yourself,” she added with a knowing look. “Those feelings of doubt can cripple you and even keep you from happiness. It's the world telling you that you don't deserve it, and is trying to defeat you. Don't let it,” Bella said sternly. “You know where your heart lies, as does Bifur. And Bifur is absolutely in love with you, so,” Bella said with a sniff, watching the small blush creep across the woman's cheeks, a smile on her lips. She gazed at Bella.

“Thank you, Bella,” she said softly. “Your counsel is most appreciated, and has cleared my mind of doubts.” She grinned sheepishly, picking at the wooden paddle in her hand. “I guess I can also tell you that I will be accepting Bifur's proposal.” Bella squealed in delight, clapping her hands and sharing a giggle with her friend.

“Oh, I'm so happy!” Bella yelled, trying not to drop her snack bag as she reached towards the woman to at least grab her hand in support. “May you have all the happiness one could want in a marriage.”

“Thank you,” Esmeralda said, inhaling deeply as she sat up. She pointed towards Thranduil. “I might as well meet them, and offer them a stay on the grounds, though I doubt they will accept,” she said with a shake of her head. “I believe a certain Elven King is most eager to get to Dale, but I supposed we could offer them tea and snacks.” Bella did rather like the sound of that, a tiny plan devising in her head.

“Perhaps we could also persuade King Thranduil to pursue a certain King of men,” Bella added cheekily, earning a grin from the woman.

“Perhaps we shall,” Esmeralda agreed, giving a sharp row with her paddle in the water to turn her kayak. “Come, Bella. We should also check on our dwarves. I have something to say to one in particular.” Bella nodded with a fond smile, the smile only growing when she could distinctly hear cursing that belonged to Dwalin. They both repositioned their kayak’s, Bella only taking a single stroke before her eyes fell upon it. A big black billowing cloud that was rising like a silent threat, coming from the front of Lake Town.

“What is that?” Bella couldn’t help but ask, knowing full well what the answer was though she begged Esmeralda to tell her otherwise. Judging by the look on the woman’s face, Bella knew it to be what she feared.

“Fire,” Esmeralda said softly, almost like she did not believe it. As soon as she spoke, another smoke cloud started to rise, this one farther away but growing in size quickly. The scared look on the woman's face was quickly set aside for a look reserved for a warrior’s when heading off to battle.  “I believe that it’s coming from the bridge,” she said with a calculating scowl. “We must hurry, or my people will be trapped in the town unable to leave, and the fire could spread and cause more damage.” With that, the two took off, Esmeralda gaining a greater speed and distance now that she was trying, and Bella waved her on, saying she would catch up. She would eventually, and the town did not have to continue burning because Bella was unable to keep up with their leader. She would not allow that.  
There was a sudden horn call, and Bella turned to watch as the elves picked up speed, quickly gaining distance as they seemed to now be running to Esgaroth. She rowed and rowed, but soon she noticed the last of the elves plowing past her on the shore, rushing to Esgaroth’s aid.  
Soon she was far behind from anyone, Esmeralda already having past the group of dwarves and plowing through, a few of the dwarves already following her or at least turning that way at the sound of the horn. Bella pushed aside the pains in her arms, trying to go fast again so she could at least help, when she heard a small noise.

“ _ Ahhh _ . . .  _. _ ” Bella quickly shoved her paddle in the lake, stopping to look up and around in confusion. The sound barely above that of a buzzing bee that wandered from flower to flower, but it had been loud enough to hear over her harsh breathing and strokes of her paddle. She decided to ignore the sound when nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and continued to paddle towards the town.  Glancing up, she noticed Thorin, now seated properly in his kayak, staring back at her. His worry rolling off of him in massive waves that she couldn't help but give a fond sigh. He was too great a distance to properly shout at him, so she waved him on, grateful when he did indeed turn to follow after everyone else.  “ _ Aaaah _ !” At the sound of the strange noise again, Bella stopped paddling, bringing it up to rest across her lap as she floated over the water. She could hear the warning bell from Esgaroth well enough, a few panicked shouts from men and women, but this was different. High pitched. Like a young child . . . .  
She turned frantically this way and that, her eyes scanning the edge of the lake that faced Dale, and that’s when she saw them. Too far away to see faces clearly, but close enough to see what was going on. Bella watched in horror as a large man dragged four small children behind him, yanking roughly on what looked like a rope leash that held them all together by their bound hands.  
It wasn’t till she could make out the forest of Mirkwood clearly that she realized what she was doing. Throwing a look back over her shoulder, she noted that the company, and everyone else was now clearly gone. Gone to help the people of Laketown which was still burning. Bella didn't really have to think twice about her situation as she could see she would have to do this herself.  
Her kayak brushed against the earthy edge of the lake, the tall grass that grew there shielding her from any prying eyes. She glanced around as best she could, even going up on her tippy toes, and finally spotted the kidnapper and the children relatively far away.  
The man was large, most likely in his 40’s for the age of men, with a bald head and what looked like a full mustache and beard. He wore leather armour, a heavy looking axe tied to his back along with a small pack tied underneath it. The children were all so small compared to him, obviously too young to be exposed to such cruelty. They were all too far away for Bella to help at the moment, and judging by the size of the man, it wouldn't be smart to just burst out into the open and challenge him. In that moment she only wished Thorin was with her.  
As if fate was helping her brain out by giving her wonderful ideas, she glanced at her wooden kayak, and rummaged into her bra. The next time she saw Nori, she was going to hug her dear friend and thank him for making her keep the blasted knife on her at all times, and then kiss her beloved Thorin for guilting her into keeping it as well. She grabbed the small blade from within her undergarments, slowly beginning to write her message on the kayak.

“Please get to Thorin,” she prayed aloud to anyone listening as she watched the kayak slowly float back out over the lake. With a small sigh, she turned back to her paddle that she had kept, carving into it as well before stabbing it into the earth as best she could. It was a symbol for her beloved to know where she'd been. She checked it over, making sure it was still visible over the grass just barely.  
Stowing her blade away safely into the secret spot, and as quietly as possible, Bella began creeping out towards Mirkwood where the man was heading. As she got closer, the small sobs and cries of the children were like stab wounds to her soul the louder they got.

“Please,” came the small sob, breaking Bella’s heart to pieces. The voice, Bella thought, most likely belonged to a young girl. She couldn't see them, the grass her shield, as she continued to creep towards them, trying to come up with a plan to get the young children out. “I promise to be good. I just want my mommy!”

“Quiet,” the man snapped, a sharp cry from all four children hitting Bella's ears quickly after, and the thought of the man yanking the children roughly forward sent Bella's blood boiling.

“Mister,” came another voice, most likely a boy, “I just want to go home. My sister will be worried about me.” The man’s growling chuckle sent a shiver down Bella’s spine.

“Don't you worry,” he said, his voice anything but soothing with his thick accent. “When we catch up with the rest of the group, ya’ll have a great many other rats to call your sister, or brother, if tha’s whatcha want. But don't get too attached,” the man warned. “Ya’ll most likely be sold ‘fore the next full moon.” Bella felt her blood going from boiling to cold a little too quickly. She didn't much approve of it, but she knew that there were moments where cursing was acceptable. This was such a moment. Cursing softly under her breath at the new information, she knew that she would not be able to jump out at any given time. This was much bigger than she had thought, as she had originally thought it to be just a measly kidnapping.

“Oh, Belladonna Durin, what have your furry feet gotten into,” she mumbled under her breath, trailing behind the awful man just enough to keep him in earshot. The thought of Thorin’s reaction to her following a kidnapper into what was no doubt a larger group of kidnappers almost made Bella want to giggle. She managed to keep it at bay, just barely, and continued to tiptoe through the grass.

 

**.oOo.**

 

Thorin had rushed back to shore with the rest of the group, pushing himself to get to the middle of them all when Bella had nodded him onwards. She was almost to the middle of the lake so there was nowhere for her to go, but back to Esgaroth with them. She would be fine.  
The fire was still going strong by the time they arrived on the scene, just beating the elves who were still minutes away, much to Thorin’s joy. Each of them were given a task that they set out to do immediately when their feet touched ground. A single building in the town was on fire, but was being taken care of much to Thorin’s knowledge, while the pier that led to shore was burning brighter and hotter by the minute, already crumbling and falling into the lake at certain spots. A building that was on land rather than on the lake was also in flames, the fires licking up almost all the way up to the leaves on the trees. The loud bell continued to chime over them, as if reminding them all that there was currently a fire happening.  
Chrissy, Bofur, Nori and Frerin were helping take care of the building, joining the line that passed buckets of water back and forth between each other. Many of the elves joined the group as well when they arrived. Even Thranduil, once he had tied his poncy hair up in a ponytail and jumped off his moose, quickly picked up a bucket and started throwing water on the fire.  
Bifur, Dwalin and Thorin were in the line that was trying to save the pier, but from the looks of it, they might as well have been trying to blow the flames out. They all worked tirelessly to put out the flames that just seemed to keep coming, till finally Esmeralda called everyone by the pier to move away. She went to a pillar closests to the flames, and hacked at the ropes that help hold the bridge together With a groan and a loud snap, the rope gave way, and the entire portion of the pier that was on fire fell into the lake with a hiss, steam rising up into the air.

“Help with the house!” came Esmeralda’s commanding voice, and all of those who had been working on the pier, obediently moved to form a new line, hauling bucket of water after bucket of water towards the burning house.  Within the hour, the last of the houses remnants smoked away, the black wooden frame of the building a testament to the fire’s destruction.  
“Come! We must get back to the town to see to the other fire,” Esmeralda said, motioning for the men and women to get in sets of small rowboats. The pier had been greatly damaged, causing them to row out a ways till they reached the secure part of the walking pier, everyone climbing up the ladders that hung about the sides of the pier. The elves, much to Thorin’s annoyance, jumped gracefully over to the pier on top of the row boats, like frogs hopping from pad to pad.  
The men and women who were either too old, sick, or frail to help, were all hauled away not too far from the other fires in a secure stone building that Esmeralda ha had installed for such reasons. It was the safest building there, and Thorin had but a tiny thought of putting his beloved ghivashel there, instead of letting her help out here. . .wherever she was. But, he also knew that his wife would manage to slip out of the building in order to help, so it must have been best that she was out and about helping with the fire. . .wherever she was. Thorin would check in on her soon enough, for now they were coming up to the last bit of flames in the town, that were already being put out by a group of men, elves, and three certain dwarves they all knew.

“Dori! Ori!” Nori called, coming up and hugging his two brothers, the both of whom hugged him back tightly in a big family embrace. Thorin watched it all with narrowed eyes, his mind deep in thought on all the fires, turning back to watch as Esmeralda began barking orders at her own people. He couldn’t see where Thranduil had gone off to.

“Use all the wood stored up in that building over there to rebuild that pier. I need it up and running again within the hour.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Someone get me Finrod.” She turned to a group of men who were carrying empty buckets back from shore. “You, men! I need you lot to go to the house on land. Assess the damage, and what will be required to get that rebuilt and restocked before the Summer Commemoration. We need to be prepared incase another mishap like this happens.”

“Yes, Master,” the men said with a bow, but Esmeralda was already off talking to another group, waving her hands and pointing where she needed people to go and sending them on their way, before stopping in front of another group.

“I am going to need a clean up crew ready to get this place, and the one on shore, sorted out before the end of the day. Go.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Where is Finrod?!”

“Here, Master,” a man called out, running up to meet her while holding onto a small hand-sized book.

“I need a count. Now.”

“Yes, Master.” The man bowed at Esmeralda, before running off, but she was already turning towards a small boy and girl.

“Lad, do me a favor and fetch that stray rowboat over there? Tie it up to the pier when you bring it back, and bring your friend with you. When you’re done, go straight home to your mothers. Do you hear?”

“Yes, Master!” With a heavy sigh, Esmeralda turned back to the group of them, a frown on her face.

“I am sorry this has happened while you are here,” she apologized, looking thoroughly angry with herself. “I thought I could have stopped it.”

“It is not your fault,” Thorin tried to ease her fretting, watching as the woman ran a hand in her straight hair that now blew around in her face. “It is not as if you started the fires.”

“Though it’d be nice to know who did,” Betar, the dwarf, mumbled, kicking a still glowing piece of wood into the lake. The dwarf turned and stood tall under the watchful eyes of his King and gave a small bow to the both of them.  “Your majesty, Master. I happened to be in the library right over there with Master Ori and Master Dori, enjoying a nice chat with Master Ori on the importance of the proper way to dry ink on paper, when we were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. Most likely from a window.”

“At first we thought it might have just been an accident,” Ori chimed in, standing tall next to Betar. “But then people started screaming about a fire after another minute. By the time we got to the window this entire place was almost up in flames.”

“Where were the guards on duty?” Esmeralda asked, looking angrily around. Ori gave a small wince.

“They had been knocked out, and I believe they are in the infirmary right now,” he informed her. The woman’s brow furrowed even deeper, glancing around in worry.

“Soon after, we hear the pier’s ‘bout in the same shape as this place,” Dori added, giving a small nudge with his foot at the door frame. “Then there was news on another building, this one on shore.”

“That would be correct Master Dori,” Esmeralda said, glancing out and around them as people bustled about. “We keep several storehouses stocked with beams or other pieces of wood we could need if there is a situation that needs immediate attention. We keep smaller ones for people's houses in the same store houses, we just call the little section supply units,” she explained, motioning around her with her hand.  “All my people are welcome to the supply units if their need is dire enough, but this house,” she said, pointing to the now burned down building, “and the one on shore were our biggest storehouses and most frequently used supply units. Which only makes my fears grow stronger by the minute.”

“What fears, Esse?” Bifur asked after the long silence where Esmeralda glared at nothing in particular. The woman seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts she was having at the moment at the question, turning back to Bifur with a small sigh.

“I am probably being paranoid,” she informed the dwarf, giving a small smile that was anything but reassuring. “All should be well.”

“Master!” a voice cried out. The group turned to see a young boy and girl running towards them, pointing back to where they had come. “King Bard rides this way, 10 or so men following after him!” he cried, out of breath from his run.  Thorin watched as the young woman stared at the two children, stunned and unmoving. Thorin felt the sympathy for a new leader having no idea what to do, as he had felt that way a few times and knew he would have crumbled under the pressure had it not been for others, like Balin or especially Bella, to help him. Seeing how Esmeralda was apparently going through the same stress, Thorin quickly tried to help the situation.

“How far out are they?” Thorin asked, catching the children’s attention while allowing Esmeralda to catch her thoughts.

“King Bard is but a half an hour out, your majesty,” the boy said with a bow. Esmeralda cleared her throat, standing up straighter as she looked about.

“We shall meet with them then in the Master’s house,” she said with finality, giving a nod of thanks to the children. “Return to your mother’s, immediately.” With quick little bows, the two children ran off down the pier, Esmeralda watching after the two until they turned the corner and disappeared from view.

“Esse,” Bifur’s voice called out, the worry evident. “What’s going on?”

“Until I know for certain, nothing,” she said sternly, inhaling deeply through her nose. “Thranduil is not a surprise as he is off to help Bard with the festival, and I am grateful for the service he and his men have brought to my town.”

“Glad to help,” came an annoying voice that almost had Thorin rolling his eyes and sighing. Thranduil walked up to them, his hair still tied at the back of his neck as he stood towering over them all. He wore a light grey tunic and dark grey trousers with his normal boots, his usual long robes gone. The elf gave an appropriate nod to the woman. “Master, it troubles me to see such horrors facing your town. Especially during a time meant for celebration.” Esmeralda nodded back.

“Esgaroth would be facing a lot worse had you and your men not intervened and helped,” she said with a small bow of her own. “For that I am truly grateful.” Thranduil only nodded, turning his head to the north and gazing to only Eru knew where.

“Am I correct that Bard is coming?” the elf asked, and Thorin did not hold back his eye roll then. The elf was obviously in love with the man that it was practically written on his forehead. Esmeralda simply nodded.

“Yes, but I don't yet know why,” she admitted, looking extremely lost. “I will feel better once I do.” She turned to them all with a sad look in her eye, letting out a small sigh. “I am so sorry to have ruined your vacation.”

“Awe, think nothing of it,” Frerin said with an easy grin, glancing around a bit sheepishly. “Something was bound to catch on fire while we here, and, I must say, I am glad it wasn’t me who started it this time.” There were some moments where Thorin truly doubted his relation to Frerin, but Esmeralda was chuckling in the end, making Frerin stand up taller, no doubt mighty pleased with himself for making the woman laugh in a stressed out time.  “Alright!” he shouted, rubbing his hands together eagerly as he glanced down towards what Thorin thought to be a storehouse, men coming out with different amounts of wood. “Let's get going. I can't properly remember the last time I built with wood, so I think I will just carry it.” Esmeralda's smile fell, replaced with an uneasy look.

“I would not ask you to help -”

“But we offer it, and gladly,” Thorin cut her off, the rest of the dwarves nodding in agreement.

“As does Mirkwood,” Thranduil cut in, stepping up just barely in front of Thorin. It was enough to make the dwarf want to scowl something fierce at the elf. The ponce. Esmeralda slowly smiled at all of them.

“Thank you, my friends,” Esmeralda said, looking eternally grateful for just simple help. Thorin could just imagine what his wife would have said at this time if she were there. Most likely something diplomatic and sweet and just oh so charming that he would have been smiling at her. Just thinking about it had a smile on his face now. Esmeralda pointed towards her people, catching Thorin’s attention.

“I would ask if you could assist my men in carrying logs and pieces of wood that will build the pier,” she explained, eyeing a massive hill that led to Dale. “If we're all working together, we should have it fixed by the time Bard arrives.” The group all nodded, and a few began to head out, walking towards the pier.

Thranduil called out to one of his men, conversing with him in their blasted language that Thorin couldn't understand, but soon the elf took off, yelling at others who began walking towards a storage room. No doubt they were going to help, while Thranduil waited around doing nothing as per usual. Thorin stayed behind also, but that was only when he saw Esmeralda stop Chrissy and Nori, placing a hand out to stop them.

“I have been told many a great story about you two,” the woman said, glancing around to see if anyone was listening in, “and would ask for your help in other ways.” The two spies of the mountain couldn't have had bigger glints of pleasure in the eyes had they just simply stated how thrilled they were instead. Esmeralda gave a small nod. “Information. I know not who started this, but I would like answers as soon as possible.”

“You can count on us, Esmeralda,” Chrissy said with a tone she mainly reserved for council meetings, especially when she was trying to prove a point. The hobbit turned and gave a quick grin to Nori. “Ten gold coin says I get back first with info.”

“What if my info is better?” Nori demanded, crossing his arms over his chest with a raised brow. Chrissy shrugged.

“Another ten to the person with the best info, then.” Nori grinned almost maniacally.

“Bring it on, short stuff.” And with that, the two grinning spies took off, vanishing into the crowd of workers.

“Thank you,” Esmeralda said, startling Thorin only a little with the sudden insecurity in her voice. “I am glad to have an ally so close at hand.”

“If you marry Bifur, you may consider us kin.” His teasing did not go in vein as the woman blushed with a smile on her lips. He knew of course he had to add a bit more than that.  “Erebor is always ready to lend a hand to her friends.” Esmeralda gave him a parting smile and a tip of her head before she walked off, grabbing Bifur’s hand as the two walked away, leading the rest of the company to one of the storehouses filled with wood. Thorin did not follow after them, again, when he caught the elven King’s gaze on him. Thranduil stood up taller, looking down at him from his annoying height.

“Thorin.”

“Thranduil,” Thorin couldn’t help but snap back in greeting, using the same disdainful voice as the elf had. The elf glared at him.

“Where is your delightful wife?” Thranduil asked, looking around them. “I was under the impression that you never let her out of your sight.” Thorin scowled at the way Thranduil spoke, making it sound like Thorin possessed Bella in an evil way. He almost wanted to scream, but he swallowed it back down, thinking of his lovely wife and what she would have wanted him to do. Of course, he didn't know what it would have been that she wanted him to do, but he had a guess that screaming at the elf was not it. That, of course, was when his wonderful brain gave him an idea.

“And here I thought that you would have been in Dale already, gracing Bard with your presence,” Thorin replied, remarkably calm, till a mischievous smirk began to grow on his lips. “After all, I was under the impression that you never let him out of your sight.” It was a risky move to make, making accusations like he was, but he was sure Bella had mentioned a few times the fond feelings shared between Thranduil and Bard, and he had to trust her. Especially if it made the bastard nervous. Thranduil simply scowled, and looked . . . uneased? Like he was flustered?

“You are a most unpleasant creature, dwarf,” he said, turning his nose up in the air. Thorin scowled.

“The same could be said about you, you big eared cretin.” Thranduil stared down at Thorin for a moment, his eyes flashing with amusement.

“I shall tell Bella what you think of her ears, then,” the elf said with a nod.  Now, for most of Thorin’s life, he tended to know what was going on. There were only a few times where he hadn’t a clue what was happening, and had lost control of a situation. For a very long and puzzling moment, Thorin figured out that this was indeed one of those moments.

“What?” Thorin asked, trying not to let his confusion show in his voice, but judging by the elf’s face, he hadn't done a great job. Thranduil gave a small shrug, turning away from him.

“Your wife and I share a few things in common, whether you like it or not,” the elf explained, glancing back at Thorin with a calm look on his face. “Ears are one of them.” Thorin spluttered for barely a second before he scowled his best scowl he could.

“Bella has lovely ears . . . that are much better than yours!” he snapped at the elf rather loudly, for what else could he say?! He had kind of dug a ditch for himself, and was slowly shoveling the dirt back onto himself, burying himself alive. Thranduil smirked like a cocky arrogant giant.

“When your wife returns along with Tauriel, tell them I wish to speak with them,” he said, turning away. “They are such better company than yourself.” Thorin felt the vein in his forehead throb as he growled towards the retreating figure.

“Tree-shagger!”

“Jewel-humper!” Thorin scowled so much he could hear his wife laughing and warning him his face would be stuck like that if he did it for longer.  The thought of his lovely Bella was like a soothing balm to his heart, allowing him to relax, his anger slowly fizzling out. He shook his head, looking around to catch a glimpse of those honey gold curls that he loved so much. Or . . . .  
Looking instead all around to see where his pesky nephews had gone, he realized they were nowhere to be found.

“Ori,” Thorin called out to the lad when he couldn’t see his nephews or their blasted partners anywhere. The dwarf came at the call, looking terribly shy.

“Yes, King Thorin?” For all that was going on, Thorin couldn’t help but sigh at him.

“Just Thorin, Ori.” Ori nodded in understanding, as he did every time, and Thorin just decided to move on. “Have you seen my nephews?” The librarian made a small startled noise.

“Oh! Uh, um, they had gone to help get the picnic dinner set up on the hill. Tauriel and Leolaín are there to monitor them!” the dwarf rushed when Thorin knew he was probably scowling at the dwarf, but he couldn’t help it when he thought of all the ways his nephews could be “helping” with something, even with adult supervision.  “If you like, I could go and check on them and bring them back,” the dwarf offered sheepishly, ringing his mittened hands out anxiously. The dwarf gave a little look around. “I think tonight might not be the best of nights to do what we had planned to do anyways.” Thorin sighed in defeat at the truth in Ori’s words.

“No, I doubt a day where three major things caught on fire would be a good day for fireworks.” Ori gave him a pitying look, and Thorin just gave him a firm pat on the arm. “Thank you, for your counsel, Ori.” The dwarf’s face turned a lovely shade of pink that Thorim al,last shook his head in amusement. Still after all this time, Ori would get so shy and quiet around him. Deciding to take pity on the dwarf, he glanced up towards where Ori had pointed to where his nephews had gone.  “I would feel much better knowing my nephews to be  _ here _ causing trouble, then out and about and causing trouble, if you do not mind fetching them for me.” Ori gave a small laugh, and nodded, turning to face the soldier, Betar, who decided to approach them both at that moment, giving a low bow to the two of them.

“Your majesty, Master Ori. I'd like to offer my services and accompany Master Ori to locate the princes,” the dwarf explained, standing up tall under Thorin’s curious gaze. Thorin glanced to Ori, and had to hold back the smirk he so badly wanted to display at the look on the boy's face. Ori stood completely baffled, face reddening with every second that passed.

“I believe that is for young Master Ori here to decide,” Thorin said after Ori stood just staring at him. That seemed to snap the young man back to the present, as he gave a little jolt, nodding his head quickly.

“I'd be delighted to have your company, Master Betar,” Ori squeaked, glancing down at his own boots.

“I know it isn't ideal, and I mean no disrespect towards your capabilities, as you are far more capable than most to handle yourself when on your own,” the dwarf said, looking and sounding gruff, but Thorin still noticed the speck of uncertainty and fear hidden in Betar’s eyes. “But there is safety in numbers.”

“Yes, I know,” Ori said, confused. “And I'd be pleased by your company.”

“Protecting and serving the dwarves of Erebor is the oath I made when becoming a guard, and I will uphold that. Even outside the mountain-”

“Betar,” Thorin finally had to cut in as the boy had begun to ramble. The guard snapped out of it, staring at Thorin as if he just remembered that he was still there. Thorin simply raised his brow at him. “He said yes.”

“I-really?” he asked delightedly, glancing at Ori in hope. The librarian blushed even more, and Thorin didn't hold back the smirk this time. He couldn't wait to inform his lovely Bella what she was missing out.

“I would feel much better knowing you were there to protect me in case something went wrong,” Ori said and Thorin almost snorted at the comment. For all his peacefulness, Ori was a vicious fighter in battle, who had even taken down a troll on his own according to Bifur. Ori was probably the last person who needed help. Betar, though, puffed up proudly, standing up to his full height and just preening under Ori’s words.

“Well, then allow me the honor of making you feel  _ Betar _ ,” the guard said, and had Thorin not practiced the art of stone faced, he would have burst out laughing. Ori gave a small chuckle and the two were soon off, heading towards shore.

“Where did you send them off to?” Dori demanded, coming up next to Thorin while carrying a large wood beam in his hands, Dwalin taking up the rear. Thorin shook his head, going to the middle of the beam to help lighten the load for his friends.

“Ori is a grown dwarf, Dori,” Thorin said calmly, “and though I do not know Betar well, I do know Ori has a sound mind and would not choose unwisely.” Dori turned sharply to Thorin with the biggest scowl one could muster.

“Just because he is the sharpest sword in the armoury, doesn’t mean he cannot become dull after a lot of use or exposure,” Dori said hotly. Frerin and Bofur came up next to them, carrying their own wooden beam, and joining their conversation.

“If we’re talking ‘bout little Ori, then yes he is the sharpest sword, and Betar is just the dwarf to sharpen him up again. Take that however you like,” Frerin said with a lascivious smirk. Thorin watched as Dori’s spin straightened out as if an iron rod was shoved up his back side, and couldn’t help the ounce of fear that sparked in his blood for his brother.

“Betar was top of his class in school,” Dwalin cut in from behind with a grunt, silencing Dori before the dwarf could gather up his thoughts and no doubt shout and shout at Frerin. “He’s about ten years older than our Ori, is ranked in the top ten of all my fighters, and when he’s not on duty, he’s helping out with the reconstruction. When he’s not doing that, he’s helping at the old dwarf’s housing complexes.” The three of them gently placed the log down where they were instructed, as did Frerin and Bifur with theirs, before making their way back to the storehouse to get more wood.  “His extended family died when Smaug happened, but his father and mother managed to make it out of there. His father soon died at Khazadum, but he fought valiantly and is what inspired Betar to be in the guard.”

“Why do you know so much about him?” Thorin couldn’t help but ask. It made sense to know a little about all of your men when you were in charge, but Dwalin seemed to know the other stuff that only friends would know, or at least better acquaintances. It was almost like he had stalked the dwarf.

“Stalked him,” Dwalin said without a bit of shame, shrugging his massive shoulders at all of their bewildered looks. Dwalin was not known to be one who was stealthy and sneaky. When one wanted that, they tended to go to his husband.

“ _ You _ stalked him,” Frerin said, the skepticism evident in his voice.

“Yeah,” Dwalin told them, unperturbed by Frerin’s obvious disbelief, rounding the corner and heading to the back end of another long piece of wood. Thorin took up the middle, again, as Dori took the front, the three of them easily lifted it as they had the first. Frerin and Bofur grabbed their own smaller one, coming up beside them as they traveled back towards the workers. “Nori’s been teaching me some things.”

“My big scary friend, I have no desires to know what kind of tricks Nori has been teaching you.” Frerin dodged Dwalin’s kick with an odd leap, making Bofur laugh and even Thorin felt the smile at his lips.

“The point is,” Dwalin said, sternly, turning his scowl back to Dori, “I wasn’t about to let my little brother mate with just anyone.” Everyone chose to ignore Dori’s horrified squawk, and Thorin was grateful that the dwarf didn’t try to turn around and argue with Dwalin over Ori’s propriety and virtue and how he would never do anything like that.  “Look,” Dwalin cut him off. “I started noticing all of this about three years back when he first arrived from the Iron Hills. His mom moved out there after his da died, and then his mom died just as we got back the mountain. Joined the guard right away when he got here, and I found out his goal in life was to climb the ranks and be able to one day be a King’s guard just like his da,” Dwalin explained, shifting the board on his shoulder.   
“But, then I had him guard the library one day, as I make all of my guards do-”

“Ugh, why?” Frerin asked looking sad for the guards who had to be in the no doubt ‘boring and stuffy place’.

“Bella and Ori are always there,” Dwalin said as if it was the most obvious thing. “So I have at least two guards posted at the door, and another inside at all times.” Thorin thought on it, and never recalled even thinking about sending a guard to the library to guard his ghivashel, as he had just assumed there would be one. He was going to have to thank his friend and probably with honeycombs as the brute was so fond of them.   
“After that, first time Betar guarded the inside of the library, he slowly started requesting more guard time, but not in the royal hallway, the front gates, or the treasury, which are all places one could slowly prove their worth faster.” They all dropped off their wood, avoiding the oncoming men as they began marching back to the storehouse. “He specifically signed up and asked for library duty inside.”

“This has been happening for three years?!” Dori screeched, his face an alarming shade of purple, and apparently that was enough for Frerin.

“Ah, Dori, give it a rest!” Frerin growled, looking most displeased and not at all in his usual joking care free attitude. Dori turned his best glare on Frerin, but Frerin just raised his brow. “Everyone can see how much Betar loves Ori! And listen to what Dwalin said. Top of his class, highest ranking fighter in the guard - “

“One of the highest ranking,” Dwalin cut in from ahead of them, not even bothering to turn back.

“Potato, tomato,” Frerin rushed, waving his hand about in dismissal. “The point is, Betar is at least not stupid, would protect and defend Ori with his life, and also happens to genuinely love the things Ori loves.”

“Like what?!” Dori snapped, though from the slowly normal pallor coming back to his face, Dori was calming down though one would never believe it by the sound of his voice.

“What were they talking about in the library before the crash happened?” Frerin demanded, and Dori looked a little taken aback by the question.

“Uh, they were talking about some ink drying technique. . .or something.”

“There!” Frerin said gleefully, jabbing a finger Dori’s way. “That is my point! You, Mister up-tight-and-all-up-in-Ori’s-business. You don’t even remember what your dear brother was talking about with Betar. That means it was obviously very dull and boring indeed.” Dori seemed to be sagging with every word Frerin said, nodding in agreement.  “Yet,” Frerin continued with a grin, “when Betar was telling Thorin what had happened, he remembered their conversation and talked of it as if they hadn’t talked about ink drying on paper boring crap, and instead had had a lovely conversation on the advantages and disadvantages of using swords instead of axes in battle.”

“Axes all the way!”

“Not now, Dwalin! You and I shall discuss your inability to see how a sword is better later, when I have an hour or even a day to spare.” Dwalin scowled, mumbling under his breath just loud enough for Thorin to hear.

“Idiot.” Thorin huffed a laugh at his friends grumblings while they all deposited their wood, heading back to get more. Already, the men had put on five feet of pier and Thorin couldn’t help but be impressed by the Lake Town people.

“But back to Betar and Ori,” Frerin said after giving Dwalin a slight shove at the insult, jumping out of Dwalin’s way when the dwarf reached his arm out to punch him. “If you stopped being so stubborn, and actually talked to Betar, maybe you’d see just how nice he is.”

“How can some virtue stealing worm be nice?” Dori spat, but there was no heat in his words much to everyone’s amusement. Frerin snickered.

“Well, according to some people, that virtue stealing worm already stole from Ori a while ago. Haha!” Without further warning, Dori plowed into Frerin and the two flew into the lake, Frerin’s scream soon drowned out by the loud splash that followed.

“Take that back, you miserable cow!” Dori screamed when he popped back up from the water, turning this way and that to find Frerin, who had managed to swim past Dori, and was attempting to scramble away as fast as he could from the livid dwarf.

“Aah! Get away. Get away! Listen to me! I am your prince!”

“Then come here your royal hignass!!” Dori screamed, lunging at Frerin as best he could while in the water.

“AAAAHHH!!” Frerin frantically climbed up one of the wooden ladders that littered the piers sides, barely making it to the top of the ladder before Dori had latched onto his legs, trying to drag him down, but Dori and most others underestimated Frerin’s strength and abilities when he was frightened. Frerin wrapped his arms around the small step with a whimper, holding onto it for dear life.  
“Brother,” Frerin called out, looking at Thorin with his best puppy dog eyes. Bofur was besides himself with laughter, almost bent in half from laughing so hard at his friend, while Dwalin stood nearby watching it all with a grin. Thorin couldn’t help the small smirk on his lips as he dropped to his knee to get closer to his brother who was still pleading for him.  
“Brother, help me, please,” Frerin begged. Thorin heaved a sigh and leant out his hand which his brother gladly accepted. Thorin very slowly began to drag his brother and Dori up(because truth be told they were kind of heavy), when he got a wonderful, _wonderful_ idea. Lifting his brother a little higher, Thorin promptly threw him back into the water, Dori literally on his heals.  
“Damn you, Thorin! **Damn** **you!** ” Frerin sputtered when he resurfaced, before he was dunked under water by Dori. Thorin just laughed, turning and walking back to the storehouse with Dwalin and a still chuckling Bofur.

“Where’s Chrissy?” Bofur asked when the three of them picked up another log, Bofur taking up Dori’s spot at the front of the large piece of wood.

“She and Nori are shopping,” Thorin said in code, earning a small nod of understanding from the dwarf in front of him.

“Was gonna say, it’d be just like my wife to ditch out on all the heavy lifting.” Quick as Bofur’s grin, the dwarf’s hat was lifted off his head as a flash of red ran away from them. “Oi!” Bofur bellowed, looking ready to drop the wood in order to run after the thief. The thief who was giggling brightly and tossing a small wink back at her husband.

“I’d say it’d be just like you,  _ husband _ , to assume the worst in me,” she said, tossing the hat atop her own head while she waited for them to approach her. She stood next to the ladder where Frerin and Dori were just sploshing up from, looking very much like drowned rats. Thorin grinned at him when they neared.

“Brother,” he greeted merrily, looking Frerin up and down with a nod. “Looking as well as ever,” Thorin couldn’t help but tease. Frerin glared murderously at him before shaking about like a wet dog, spraying water everywhere but especially on Thorin, who scowled at his brother. Upon seeing his good work, Frerin smiled.

“Really?” Chrissy demanded, a glare of her own aimed at Frerin as she wiped away the drops of water from her face. Frerin shrugged, the sun glinting off the lake just right to make his hair glow, much as Fili’s did at times and it gave him almost a youthful look, that had Thorin shaking his head fondly. Bofur reached out to his wife, and all but snatched his hat back, placing it on his head with a nod.

“Oh, bugger,” Nori said with a scowl as he approached them. Chrissy grinned at him, holding out her hand, but Nori pointed his finger at her. “Nah-uh. You also said good information, and I bet my information is better than whatever you came up with, short stuff.” Chrissy looked slightly put out, a light scowl on her own face.

“Soar loser,” Chrissy mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. “Fine, we’ll wait to reveal the information at the conference that will be held, but you best be ready to pay up, since I did get here first and I know for a fact that my info is better.” Bofur smiled at his wife, moving on so they could deliver the wooden beam to the men who were already almost finished building the pier.

“Look,” Dwalin called out, silencing all the bickering that was still happening. As one, they all turned to the right towards Dale. A horse suddenly cried out, and they all watched as 10 or so men rode their way towards them. The golden glint of a crown showed which one was Bard as the man in the middle who led them onwards.

“Keep building,” came Esmeralda’s command, and the men seemed to jolt back to work with a fervor. Esmeralda spotted their little group, running up to where they stood with Bifur right behind her.  “My friends, know that you all need not concern yourselves with these matters, as you are on vacation in my town and most likely do not want to attend this conference,” the woman said diplomatically. “But know you are welcome to join our meeting, and it would be appreciated as Chrissy and Nori will be sharing what information they have gathered.” Thorin nodded to her, accepting her invitation on behalf of all of them, especially since the topic did rather spark his interest.

“Where’s Bella?” All started looking around at Frerin’s question, and it became apparent to Thorin that he actually hadn't seen Bella in quite some time. Even when Thranduil had brought her up, he hadn't thought about where she was all that much. Thorin frantically stood on the tips of his toes to try and see his ghivashel in the small crowd of men and elves, but, much to his horror, there wasn’t a single sign of her.

“Oh, not again.” Dwalin scowled, and the memory of when they had lost Bella in the goblin caves came rushing back to Thorin, almost knocking the air out of his chest. She had fallen from practically a cliff, somehow managing to survive that ordeal, only to be attacked when she had disappeared into the darkness, something she still had nightmares about. Thorin whipped his head around this way and that. He couldn’t find her. Couldn’t see her. It was becoming almost impossible to breath.

“Ah, you know her,” Bofur said, his calming voice barely making it to Thorin’s ears over the pounding of his heart. “She probably got to shore, and was roped into helping with something else somewhere,” he said logically. The dwarf turned his attention to Esmeralda. “Don’t you have some fire support group?” Esmeralda nodded at the question.

“Ever since Smaug, many of my people have suffered from their memories of the fire, so we have a building dedicated to helping those who feel crippled by their thoughts.” She turned and looked off into the town, pointing off in the distance. “It’s all the way on the other side of town, very close to where you are all staying, actually.”

“And isn’t it run by volunteers?” Bofur continued, and Thorin slowly started to get where he was going with his questions.

“Yes. They need help constantly.” Bofur looked at them all with a grin.

“See. She probably went to our place to check up on everyone, and then went over to help out at the fire building.” Thorin still dared not breathe, all but wanting to rush to the other side of town till he found his wonderful hobbit and held her in his arms. Thorin felt a hand grip his arm tightly, causing him to glance up and look to find Frerin standing next to him, a serious expression on his face.

“She’s absolutely fine, Thorin.” Frerin’s voice was hard as stone, reaching Thorin’s ears, and Thorin couldn’t help but cling to his words, nodding along in hope. Frerin gave him one last glance over, before his normal grin came about on his face.  “She’s Bella,” he said, clapping his hand on Thorin’s arm firmly. “Knowing her, she’d probably be mad that we’re all just standing around worrying about instead of helping finish off this bridge.” The group chuckled, and set off to get back to work.  
Thorin grabbed his brother’s hand tightly in his own, and gave him a nod of thanks. Frerin just grinned brighter, and they all turned back to the storehouses, readying themselves for this meeting; and if the nagging feeling that something was off still bit away at Thorin’s sides, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, focusing instead on the upcoming meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have pictures for who I think of when I think of my original characters. These are just my thoughts, and if they don't match yours, then that's okay! Keep thinking of who you want to, even tell me who you're thinking of!
> 
> Chrissy - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514395588658262327/  
> Astur - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/465911523927832239/ (just give that little boy green eyes!! too adorable)  
> Esmeralda - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335307134739303193/  
> Betar - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/402298179193909491/  
> Frerin - http://agypsyandhiscaptain.tumblr.com/post/128422814184/this-is-basically-how-i-picture-frerin-d%C3%ADs-and
> 
> and I feel like Bella would look like this - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/213921051019943360/


End file.
